224th Annual Hunger Games
by MrCalebs
Summary: With last years games being such a hit, Madame President has a lot to uphold this year. With different twist and turns along the way, do any of the tributes stand a chance? This is sure to be the most promising Hunger Games yet.
1. The Twist

Hey guys! I'm doing a SYOT for my second story. It will be a sequel to my story the 223rd Hunger Games with interactions from the victor from that one. If you haven't read, please do!

**President Alecto POV**

Last year was a total success. The capital loved the twist we threw their way. Now to make it better this year. We need twist, we need mutts, most of all we need the most deadly arena the games have ever seen.

SYOT Fourm

Name

Age

District

Weapon of Choice

Family

Alliance?

Why should your tribute win?

Anything else you want to add.

Feel free to sumbit more than 1. 3 absolutely maximum. Hope to see some sparkling new tributes!


	2. The Reveal

**Hey guys! I want to thank you guys for having such a fast response. I have some tributes for you.**

**District 1**

**F- Vanity Cartwright (17)  
**

**M-Platinum Delcross  
**

**District 2**

**F-Marissa Vixon(16)**

**M-Clash Allenby(16)**

**District 3**

**F-Alexia Val  
**

**M-Gus Hicks  
**

**District 4**

**F-Cynthia Green(17)**

**M-Viper Woods  
**

**District 5**

**F- Vircepia Xanwood(15)**

**M-Jonathan Mockwood  
**

**District 6**

**F-Arachne Neon(14)**

**M-Angel Cruise  
**

**District 7**

**M-Oak Mills  
**

**F-Truly Hernandez  
**

**District 8**

**F-Victoria Caste  
**

**M- Keegan Block  
**

**District 9**

**F-Heather Chops  
**

**M-Micheal Luege  
**

**District 10**

**F-Blakeley Allistar  
**

**M-Bull Surge  
**

**District 11**

**F-Carissa Gorge  
**

**M-Robert Gee  
**

**District 12**

**F- Keehsa Dollar  
**

**M- Rush Leaves  
**

**District 13**

**F-Ariana (Aria) Graceffa (14)  
**

**M-Sandy Forum  
**

**Rachel Callowgwey POV**

Can't believe they gave me the chance to come back! My adoring fans have missed me! I am revealing this years twist. I walk out onto the stage and wait for the applause to die down.

"People of the Capitol! As your Victor from last year-" the applause roars, I soak it in. This is all too good. "As your Victor from last year I am here to reveal the twist."

"Too show that even the dead have no chance in escaping the power of the Capitol, 5 tributes will be added into the arena from a previous season. The season chosen is the 223rd Annual Hunger Games."

Holy crap. This is so cool. Not only do I get to see some of them again, and mock them for dying. They get to find out that I win!

"Two tributes due to popular demand last year have already been determined, and are being reanimated at this moment. Birkley Devens and Kate Figgens."

I walk off the stage and into my dressing room, where I see President Alecto waiting for me.

"Rachel, I have a job for you. You need to go into the Training Center, where all last years tributes are and choose the other 3 going into the games."

Oh this is rich. I walk out of my room and down the hall. The question is, do I think strategically or who deserves it? I am a mentor this year. I do have my own kids to worry about now.

I walk into the training room to see all of them looking around confused. "What's up bitches?"

"This bitch won?! Who was final 2?" says Alicia. Hate that bitch. Someone is not getting in.

Birkley raises her hand. "She got me with a poison."

"Well you're going back in. So glad to see you got your head back, maybe you can use it this time and win?" I say with a smile.

"Oh ya, and ginger bitch good luck. Fuzzy Lumpkins is a scrapper."

"I'm supposed to choose the other 3 going in. Hill Billy Jean and Firecrotch already made the cut. Let's go with...Christa...Ray-Ray...and...Annaleigh."

The others are taken back to the rooms where it is announced they will become avoxes. I leave and head back to my dressing room having done my part.

"Good choices." is all I get from the President as she strides out of the room.

**Guys, I cannot explain the amount of happiness I have right now due to the fact I got all my tributes! Woke up and boom. Was like a storm of inspiration blew through! Thanks for the support! District 1 reapings should be up shortly.  
**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

"Madame Vanity. It is time to wake up. We wouldn't want to be late the reapings now would we?" I open my eyes in time to see Sylvia leave the room. She's our maid. Our nanny too. We won't need her for much longer. I'm 17 and my brother is 14, it'll be sad. She's like a second mom to us.

I roll out of bed and walk into my bathroom to take a shower. "If I spend 5 minutes in the shower, that gives me 10 minutes to do my hair, and 20 minutes to choose a reaping outfit." Before you wonder I am not OCD, when your dad is the Mayor of district 1, you learn how to plan.

I set the timer and hop in the shower, finish 20 seconds early and am able to relax. I hear the ding and grab the plush towel off the rack and dry off. Now what to do with my hair. I let my auburn hair fall down, it's about the length to my shoulders. I decide to curl it, and pull it back into a pony tail.

"Vanity! Hurry up! We're going to be late." my mother screams from downstairs. She knows as well as anyone, appearance is everything in this district. I slide on a skin tight black dress and walk down stairs.

"Finally. Now what are you going to do today sweetheart?" says my mother with a smile.

I stride over to the table and grab a apple. "I'm going to volunteer for the games. Bringing even more social status to our family name when I win."

I give my mother a smile and walk out the door.

**Platinum Delcross-District 1**

"Mom. I don't understand why this is such a big deal?! I'm getting a little extra money to pay for stuff I need."

"Not this way you aren't. This stuff is garbage." she takes the last of the weed I had and flushed it down the toilet. How the hell am I supposed to pay this back? Victor is going to be around to pick up the money and I don't know what to tell him.

Let's get one thing straight I am not a bad kid. I do what I have to do to get the cash I need. My parents don't pay for it so I have too. When you need to make money fast, you go see Victor.

I walk out of the house mad. I need to figure out a way to get this guy his money. He doesn't play around.

I'm taking a short cut to the town square when Victor and three men appear behind him.

"You got my money man?"

"About that...I..." I run, so hard so fast. They're chasing after me, but I know they won't catch me. I'm the fastest in my district. I make it to the check in line, and walk to my age section. Not before bumping into the most beautiful girls I have ever met.

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

"Can you watch where you're going? Look what you did to my dress!" Some idiot just ran straight into me. What the hell is his problem?

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Here let me help you up!"

"Don't touch me!" I shriek. "You've done enough."

I stide away in the heat of anger. People like him are the reason I don't mind being able to go into the games. As long as I get to slit someone's throat when they irritate me. I'm more than okay.

I sit down in the front row of the 17 year old girls. "Vanity,"

I turn around to see the last person I wanted to.

"Hey Ruby." Ruby is my ex-bestfriend. She told the whole acadamey I lost my virginity to Daniel Thorn. If you saw the boy you'd understand.

"Heard you're going to volunteer." she said with a smile "be a shame if someone did before you."

"Before I had a chance to reply our Escourt Carlyann walked out onto the stage. Showed us the same video I have seen every year, then finally we got to the good stuff.

"Ladies first!" she says with a smile. She sticks her grungy overly pale hand into the bowel. "Ruby Hallows."

"I VOLUNTEER!" I say before giving Ruby a snide look. "That's very nice. Come up and state your name."

"Hello. My name is Vanity Cartwright. I'm your Victor for the 224th Hunger Games."

**Platinum Delcross-District 1**

No way. She's a trainee. That's freaking hot! I stare at the stage in awe of the most beautiful girl ever. Then someone hands me a note.

"You're a dead man Delcross. Meet me after the reapings. We have something for you.-Victor"

I finished reading just in time to hear the name of the boy being selected. "Jorge Leener"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout at the top of my lungs and run up to the stage.

I wink at her from across the stage. She just rolls her eyes.

"State your name." says Carlyann

"My name is Platinum Delcross." trying to think of a clever response to wow Vanity, "and this sexy lady and me are going to give you a show."

"PAH. He wishes." she shouts into the microphone. With that said we are sent into the good bye rooms, and waited for our family.

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

I had the normal people come in. Mom, Dad, family. All telling me they loved me and they are so proud. The one that surprised me was last years Victor Rachel Callowgwey.

"Listen, we aren't supposed to play favorites. Let's be real though, sense when have I ever played by the rules. You need to work that boy to your advantage. Have no shame. See you on the train."

She strides out the room with a strut.

**Platinum Delcross-District 1**

"Man you are one lucky boy. You better hope you win. Well, either way you're dead. So you do what you need to."

Victor throws me on the ground with a laugh and walks out the door.


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Clash Allenby-District 2**

"Dad?"

"Here son."

I walk out of my room and into the living room of our small apartment. It's a two roomed apartment that me and my dad share. "Dad...she was in my dream again..."

"Clash I've told you a thousand times, dreams are just dreams. Don't read too much into it."

I've had the same dream for the past 3 nights in a row. A woman is on a hospital bed giving birth. The room is all white and the woman is in serious condition. "We need to get this baby out now!" screams a doctor. So she pushes, and boom there is a baby. The doctor holds it out to her and says "Congratulations, it's a girl." Before she can hold the baby though...she screams. Hysterically.

"Holy Hell! There is another one!" and then I wake up. Same place. Watching the same baby girl and baby whatever it is(sense I never really got a gender for it) be born.

"Clash go downstairs and close up shop, the reapings start in a hour."

I walk downstairs into the butcher shop, I was about to put the close sign out when a girl came running down the street.

"Wait! Please!"

She runs into the room and ask "I need to get something for my mom? I'm running late though so let's make it snappy."

Well hello to you too. "Uhm, we aren't exactly open right now."

"Whatever, fine. See if you get my buisness again" with that she stormed off.

_Bitch._

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

Is it really that hard to give me a roll of pepperoni? Good lord, what is it with the middle class in district 2? They always have attitudes.

I run into the Career Training Building right as they are announcing the scores.

Every year they select 10 boys and 10 girls to audition for our personal trainers. It mostly is just 16 and 17 year olds, but they choose me this year! I actually have a shot at going into the Hunger Games! The scores are placed 1-100 and they test you on every skill that you would need going into the Hunger Games.

Our Head Trainer walked into the room with a smile.

"Hello Potential Tributes, my you kids made it hard for us this year. In the end the scores were so close, we had to go into the decimal places."

Ya, shut up and get on with it. I'm about to pee my pants with excitement.

"We'll start with the males. This year the person being able to volunteer is..Brendan Lockwood!"

Really? The boy is the biggest Pansy I have ever met. They must be pushing for the girl this year. Which will be me.

"Now for the girls, now you ladies made it difficult. In the end, the winner only one by tenth of a point."

Eh, so someone came close to beating me. Who cares. Close doesn't make Victors.

"The lucky young lady able to enter the arena this year is...Cheryle Crighton!"

"I'm sorry...what?" I stare at our personal trainer with utter disbelief.

"Now Marissa, you did only loose by a tenth of a point...there is always next year!"

"I don't want it to be next year! I want this year damnit!"

"If you volunteer, we will not help you. No gifts, no mentor advice, and no contact with the outside world."

"AHHHH" I walk out screaming my every brain cell out. How the hell could they do this too me. The reapings are starting in 5 minutes. I have to go sit there and smile for some snarky bitch who beat me by a freaking tenth of a point!

I stroll through the square with a scowl on my face. People know to leave me alone...I'm not exactly the nicest.

Our ugly escourt stolls onto the stage. "Hello! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in _your_ favor."

"Ladies first!" I watch her walk over to the bowel to fish out a name. I'm boiling. This should be my spot this year. My time to shine!

"Cheryle Crighton!"

It's silent for a moment. No one really can do anything...but what if I volunteer...I mean, I won't get help. I'm trained though. I can do this...or can I?

Fuck that I'm fabulous. "I VOLUNTEER."

I see the crowd gasp, our personal trainer glares at me from across the crowd. I stroll up to the stage.

"My name is Marissa Vixon, hope you don't mind seeing my face. It'll be around a long time."

**Clash Allenby-District 2**

Well that was surprising...everyone knew it was Cheryls year to volunteer, her parents are going to be fuming. That girl is so stupid.

"Well..." our escourt really doesn't know what to do with herself. "let's get on with the boys, shall we?"

Everyone in the crowd looked expectantly at Brendan. He should pulls us through to another District 2 victory! Something is off about him though...I can't quite put my finger on it..

"Clash Allenby!" Woah that was my name! It's alright though, Brendan will volunteer. I give him a nod and a smile.

_Oh crap. He did NOT just shake his head at me. Oh my Gosh. I'm going to die._

Peacekeepers surround me and pull me up to the stage, "No! I can't go in! I..I haven't trained!"

"District 2! I bring you your tributes this year! Clash and Marissa!"

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

The air head of a escourt sends us to the justice building for our final goodbyes. No surprise I get a visit from all the trainers.

"You are so lucky that Brendan wimped out. We have to help now. That...boy, if you can call him that. Doesn't know what the hell he's doing. You sure as hell better lead us to victory."

"Is there really any doubt? I'm Marissa Fucking Vixon."

**Clash Allenby-District 2**

How could this happen. Why am I here. That boy had trained his whole life. Here I am though. Sitting in this seat.

My dad walks through the door. He looks like a mess.

"Clash, son I am so sorry. You're bound to find out...the capitol already knows...just know I love you with all my heart."

"What...what are you talking about dad? What do they know?" He gives me a hug and hands me a pocket watch.

"Your token. Count the minutes til your home."

With that he walked out.

**Alecto Snow-President**

"Madame?" ugh, she's here again. Why does she always show up when I show a hint of joy and ruin it.

"What Minnie?"

"Doing further research I have found out more about the District 2 tributes, they are both adopted."

"That is supposed to make me interested when?"

"Madame, please let me finish. They are adopted, but have the same parents. They're twins"

Oh my word. That does indeed spark my interest.

"This is going to be a interesting game Minnie," I look at her with a smile "Very interesting indeed."

**Hello world. Just wondering what you thought of my last 2 chapters? I love writing this story so far, your reviews though are what is going to save your tribute. Well maybe..hehe, but ya. Seriously. Review.**


	5. Distrct 3 Tributes

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the other four tributes as much as I did. I think what is going to happen is with the five that were brought back, they are going to have a POV whenever their respected District has one. Just a update, so when you see Kate, don't freak out,**

**Alexia Val-District 3**

"Valerxia Grace Val! You get your butt in this kitchen and your chore!"

She did not, just Valerxia me. We have been over this so many times.

"Mother. My name is Alexia. What is said on my birth certificate is irrelevant. Naming me Valerxia when my last name is Val is not only incompetent, but annoying all at the same time. Because then people call me Double V. Which is too close to DD and I am more than just a pair of boobs!"

My mother, who normally drifts off when I go onto these rants looks up. "Oh are you done? Well Miss-Thing, you better do the dishes and then head to the reaping. You don't want to be late."

We live in the upper part of District 3, if you couldn't guess due to the fact we have a dish washer. Our house is nice, but it is nothing extravagant. Two story, 3 bedroom. We are pretty much the all Panemican family. That is Mom, Dad, Alexia, and Jordan my younger sister. She's twelve so this is her first reaping.

"Alex! We need to hurry, the Peacekeepers are doing the checks! You know what happens when they find you at your home during those!"

I hurry and finsh loading the dishes and me and my sister head out.

"Bye Mom and Dad love you!" we shout in perfect unison before shutting the door.

We walk down the street heading towards town square. I help Jordan check in and then I walk her to the 12 year old group before heading to the 15 year olds.

"Hello District 3. I am Randessa! Your new escourt. Lucky you, and you, and you."

Is she really pointing at everyone in the audience? "GET ON WITH IT!" a man shouted.

"Manners." she rolls her eyes and digs for the girls, "Valerxia Val"

I'm sorry...who?

"NOOO!" I head Jordan scream and I am carried off onto the stage, waiting to see the boy that just might end my life.

**Gus Hicks-District 3**

Well, that was stimulating. I open my eyes from my dream I was having, she was there again.

"Kate. Why did you have to leave me."

Kate was in last years Hunger Games. She is the most gorgeous, beautiful, funny, and awesome girl I had ever met.

We only ever talked once...I mean you can't really even call it a conversation. When she bumped into me and knocked off my glasses though, I just knew she loved me too.

I open up my closet and see the giant picture of her I have on the top shelf. I get the required foot stool to reach it and plant a giant kiss onto her lips. Oh how I miss her.

"Gus! You're going to be late!"

I throw on a white shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Coming mother!"

I walk down stairs promptly kiss her good bye and head to town square.

I check in and make it to the 16 year old section just in time before Rodessa? Randessa? Whoeveressa she is walks on and announces the girl, who has a rather unfortunate name I might add, and has them walk her to the stage.

Now it's the boys turn. She strolls over to the bowel and pulls out a envelope. Slow she flicks it open and "Gus Hicks"

I started to look around for this Gus Hicks, then it dawned on me. She said me.

I get escourted into the stage, forced to shake hands with the Val girl, and head inside the justice building to say goodbye.

**Kate Figgens-District 3**

Sense the twist hasn't been released to the people of the districts yet, I wasn't aloud to show up. They do however allow me to wait inside the justice building, so I can say good bye to my mother.

She walks in unsure, and upon seeing me burst into tears.

"Oh my baby girl. I know we have had a hard time together in the past. Just promise me you'll come home this time. Last time I couldn't stand being away from you, and when you died...I lost it..."

"Mom." I grab her hands in mine. "I will make it home."

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

The head Peacekeeper walks my mother out, threatens her that if she tells anybody about me yet, she will get killed, and just like that. On my own again.

Let me see who my district Partners are...

I flip on the monitor and watch the reapings. Valerxia...how do I know her...oh ya! She was in my technology class the year before I was reaped! The girl is fierce! I can already tell we will be a alliance.

They call the boys name and I freeze...oh my gosh. Not Freaky Hicks. I bumped into the kid once, not by preference. Trust me on that, and all the sudden we're bonded for freaking life. He's the type of person I need to look out for.

Then again...I could use that to my advantage.

**So. Too be honest. Gus is a rather interesting character to write for. I can't decide if he annoys me though. Review and tell me what you guys think? :) oh and happy New Year!**


	6. District 4 Reapings!

**Hey guys. I'm going to be updating quite a bit tonight. We are hosting a new years eve party at my house, and there are no people my age here. The adults just kind of sent us off anyways, so naturally. I write!**

**Cynthia Green-District 4**

**-3 days earlier-**

"Now Roy, I know you were looking forward to dinner Saturday, but it simply just can't happen. Lucas asked me the very same night, and frankly he is better looking. Thank you for being so understanding. You're a sweetheart."

I hang up the phone. Thank God I weasled myself out of that one. Let's be honest for a moment. Girls with butts like mine, do not talk to boys with faces like Roy's, Let alone date them.

"How'd it go?" my sister Angela walks in from the hallway. She's only 16, a year younger than me, she is also my best friend. I don't know what i'd do without her,

"I mean, I broke the boys heart. He handled it with dignity. I suppose."

"I still don't understand why you do this to all the boys in town Cyn, girls get mad and boys call you things when you aren't looking-"

"I also have complete and utter control over them. I have never even kissed a boy, so they can call me all they want. I know what happens, I also know who holds the power."

My sister is a very logical thinker. She's super tiny, and isn't a threat, she can out think anyone any day though.

"Cynthia! Angela!" our twin sisters Carol and Betty call to us. They are only 6 "Daddy said it's time for the Reaping!"

"Coming!"

My Dad never comes to the Reapings, he's one of the few people in District 4 who can miss it, Without my Dad, no one would have food. He's part of a 5 person crew that goes out and fishes. He works so hard for so little pay, he is just trying to provide for his kids...

We walk out the door and go into the town square. I give Angela a hug good luck, and then go stand in the 17 year old section. Being from a career district, I've never really been worried about being in the Hunger Games, but you never know when the odds aren't in your favor.

"Welcome! Welcome! District 4 welcome!" Lady...aren't you in our District visiting? Shouldn't we be welcoming you?

"Ladies first!" she walks to the bowel and digs her hand around, pulls out a tiny sheet of paper.\

"Cynthia Green!" not worried we live in a career district. "I VOLUNTEER." see, just like that.

I look over to see who the volunteer is. _Oh hell no. What the hell is she thinking?!_

I see Angela walking up to the stage, she must of panic volunteered.

I run up to the stage, "No, I'm going in."

"Cyn, stop it."

"No, you stop. You won't last 5 minutes in that arena."

Realizing I said that into the microphone, and everyone is staring at us, I pull my sister to the back of the stage.

"They need you, you can't leave. I don't know what to do in times of stress...you do. You're brilliant, and the most level headed thinker I know."

Angela is crying, and she understands that it's the truth. She walks back down to the floor.

"Can they do that?..." Our escourt is talking into a ear piece. "Now for the boys!"

I guess they let it slide.

"I volunteer!"

**Viper Woods-District 4**

I got this in the bag. I walk up to the stage and sit down in the chair. Not bothering with a snide comment. Not bothering with a hand shake, I stare at that girl in disgust. She's weak, won't last a day.

She's a slut too. Goes around with different guys. She waves and half smiles. I flip her off and walk in the justice building.

**Falestia Burns-District Escourt**

That was so dramatic and so uneeded. That flip off from that boy? Wonder where all his agression comes from...

**Cliff hangers. You won't know for awhile though, Sorry not sorry. :) Please review? Let me know whatcha think. Also. If the character doesn't have a long paragraph. It's cause I have something planned later. No worries. **


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Loving all the love I'm getting in the numbers! You guys are the best! Please keep reviewing! If this one comes out okay, maybe I'll do another. Also, it was addressed how all of the girls were rude so far. The careers are meant to be vicious, in my opinion at least, guess it was just sterotype.**

**Vircepia Xanwood-District 5**

I woke up to a bird flying into my tree. "Hey little guy..." I say with a half smile.

Just like that, it flies away. Disappearing. Just like everyone else I've ever known. Or not known, my parents left me on the steps of a orphange when I was born. I left said orphanage when I was 10. It sucked there. No one really cared, no one really gave you a shot at a life. You were scum.

That's the thing though. I know I'm not. No one is. I'm going to make something of myself. I'm going to do something bigger than me. Right after I climb down from this tree.

"ATTENTION DISTRICT 5, THE REAPINGS START IN 20 MINUTES!"

I hop down from the tree. Well, it's that time of year again. The Hunger Games. How many people from my district have won the Hunger Games anyways? Like 2, and they both died in the 75 Hunger Games, or as the government calls that year, the start of a new Panem.

I walk into the square, check in, and walk to the 15 year old section. Everyone is looking at me as usual. I'm the weird girl who sleeps in trees.

Our Escourt Excliana Riverpost walks onto the stage. She's ancient. Like I'm pretty sure Adam and Eve signed her year book ancient.

"Welcome to the 224th annual Hunger Games. Let me introduce myself for those who don't know me."

Ya like no one knows her.

"My name is Excliana Riverpost. Been that way for a long time. Not changing any time soon. Ladies First."

"Vircepia Xanwood"

Well shit. This is great. I stride up with confidence though. I will do what I can to get back, no more living on the streets for this chick. I will make it.

**Jonthan Mockwood-District 5**

"_Lisa I can change. Don't do this!"_

"_Brendan, you're overbearing. I can't do this anymore."_

"_Wait, you can't go! I love you!"_

I close the book. That was the worst ending ever. Yet strangely realistic all at the same time. People need to understand that you don't always get a happy ever after. I feel like romance novels set people up for a lifetime of wanting something that they are never going to achieve.

Doesn't mean I'm going to stop reading them. Of course you'd never catch me letting people know. I'm kind of a jock around the district. Star Wrestler Jonathan Mockwood. If it got out that I read romance novels...I don't know what would happen.

I walk downstairs and hand my mom her book back.

"What did you think sweetie?"

"I thought it was the worst ending ever. Yet I appreciated the realism."

"Knew you would. You should head to the reapings. Don't want to be late."

"Why would I ever do that?" I say in the ridiculous capital accent. "Bye mom, love you."

"You too Jonathan."

I walk out into the street only to be greeted by my girlfriend Patricia.

"Hey babe!" We kiss and begin walking to the square.

"How many times are you entered today?"

"5"

"Me too."

We check in and stand in our respected sections. I see a girl named Vircepia get called up...I feel bad for her. She has no shot. Literally...

"Boys next."

"Jonathan Mockwood."

Woah, brave face. You got this Jonathan. Who the hell am I kidding, I'm petrified.

As they escourt me into the justice building, the first person to walk in is Patricia.

"Jonathan...this isn't going to work out..."

"Wait Patricia...I love you.."

"Woah, don't be so overbearing. Good bye Jonathan."

Love sucks.

**Review, review, review! I want to get the Reapings done within the next few days. So depending on how busy I am, we shall see. I have til the 9th off. District 6 should be up soon. Some of my favorite tributes sent in are next. :)**


	8. District 6 Reapings

**Arachne Neon-District 6**

"Get your ugly, stupid, lazy ass out of bed!"

"...morning mom..."

"Are you talking back!?"

She throws a plate at me, and it hits me square in the face. Why does this happen every morning? I don't know what I have done to this woman, but at this point I'd rather be anywhere but here...

"I'm going to the reapings,"

"Hopefully you get your fucking neck slit."

What the hell. Maybe I'll volunteer.

**Angel Cruise-District 6**

"Gay boy, gay boy, Angel is a gay boy!"

"I...I am not! Leave me alone..please."

"You're pathetic."

This is how my life is every day. I'm 12 years old, and I hate life. Let me be clear that I am not gay. You accidently walk into the girls bathroom at school one time, your set for life.

"Don't let them get too you Angel." says my bestfriend Natalie...man she sure is a looker.

"I know..It's just hard sometimes." Don't get me wrong. Other than school, my life is awesome. I have a family who loves me, we'd all do anything for each other. My mom, dad, Hector, and me.

Hector and me are really close. He's 18, he's almost out of the reapings, we tell each everything. He talks to me when about everything that goes on at school, he even yelled at some kid because he was teasing me once...

Of course, whilst he was intending to yell at the kid, he was really yelling at a wall. Hector is blind. There wasn't a tragic accident or anything, just a simple story of he was born that way. He doesn't get sad about it, because hey, what can he do?

"Come on," says Natalie. "Let's go to the reapings."

We walk side by side. Man I want to hold her hand, but I don't think she would like that...or me.

Our escourt walks onto the stage. No one knows her name. No one actually cares.

"Ladies first."

"I VOLUNTEER!" everyone looks for the source. Not many volunteers in District 6.

"Come up here and state your name."

"My name is Arachne Neon. You can just call me a winner though."

She did not just pull a career move. Did that girl even train?

"Boy's turn."

"Hector Cruise!"

"HECTOR! HECTOR! NO! NO, I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!"

I can't believe that just happened. He was so close, but now he is out. I just have to figure out a way home.

I enter the justice building side by side with Arachne, the two volunteers from 6.

**Arachne Neon-District 6**

"You selfish bitch! Just needed all that attention. You dirty whore. I hope you get what's coming to you in the arena."

"Mom, no..I did it for us..."

"You make me sick."

I'm bawling at this point. "Mom, please, don't say that."

"I hope you die. You're nothing,"

With that she storms out of the room. I clutch my district token in my hand. It's a heart shaped locket with a picture of me and my mom as a baby.

"Mom..I love you..."

**I hope I didn't offend anyone with Arachne's mother and the way she acted. I simply took what I was given. I hope I didn't trigger anything anywhere. I love you all. Please Review.**


	9. District 7 Reapings

**Truly Hernandez-District 7**

I am woken up too the sound of someone shouting.

A) You don't wake me up. I'm grouchy and rude.

B) Espeically if you're Annie or Joshua.

Not to my surprise, both of them walk in.

"Man you missed a wild party last night!" says Annie enthralled with excitement.

"Annie shut up!" says Joshua in his oh so blunt manner.

"Really, you're like a fetus. You shouldn't even know what a party is, let alone be at one."

Annie is 3 years younger than me, Joshua is a year younger than me. We have had a pretty fucked up friendship. We met at school, we were auditioning for some show, or singing thing, who remembers? Anyways, I knew Joshua before I knew Annie. Me and Joshua dated for a year. Ya, I'm a cougar, anyways now me and him are broken up. We are still really close though. Why? Who the hell knows.

"I'm three years younger than you! Stop talking to me like I'm a infant!"

"Stop making it so easy then." I say with a entitled tone

We all stare at eachother for a intense moment. Then we all start laughing. They both suck. I love them though.

I get changed, and start doing my hair, I don't even know what color it's supposed to be anymore. It's changed so many times.

"True?" (That's what they call me for short)

"Yes?"

"If I was reaped in the Hunger Games...would you volunteer for me?"

"Let's be real. Your ass would be in that arena."

"Bunch of bitches." says Joshua with a smile.

**Oak Mills-District 7**

"Oak, your dad and I have to talk to you..."

This is it. This is the conversation I know has been coming. My parents have been fighting non-stop for the past couple of months.

"Honey, we are getting a divorce."

"What?! You guys haven't even tried to work things out! How can you do this!? This is so-"

"Watch how you talk to your mother boy," said my father

"Why? You sure as hell didn't! Otherwise you would be together!"

"Oak!-"

I hold my hand up to her face to stop her from talking.

"Screw this. I'm done."

I storm out of my house in the heat of rage. I was going to have to anyways, the reapings were today, but I just can't believe this is happening. I was the only one of my friends whose parents were still together. They were the kind of marriage I looked up and said I wanted to have. Now what are they. Nothing but annulment papers.

I go into the square and wait for the reapings to start. I'm so mad. I need to figure out a way to get my parents back for what they are doing to me.

"Welcome. Welcome to the Reapings of the 224 annual Hunger Games!"

Our escort is so annoying. He's really skinny with long lanky legs. I feel like I could snap him like a toothpick. Let's be honest. I could. I'm pretty freaking built.

"Girls first. Please welcome Mrs...Annie Elise to the stage!"

**Truly Hernandez-District 7**

Oh. My. Gosh. That did not just happen. Annie is awkwardly making her way up to the stage, can we be real for a second? What is she going to do? Talk them to death?

"I VOLUNTEER!" It's out of my mouth before I can stop it. She turns and runs to me with tears in her eyes. I'm trying to walk up to the stage though, I know if I hug her for too long, I'm going to cry. I can't look weak.

Joshua comes from behind and scoops her up. She's still sobbing and screaming my name as I take my place.

"What is your name?"

"Truly Hernandez"

"That's cute. Boy's next." Our escort walks over to the bowel and digs around, and the name he pulls out literally stops my heart for a second.

"Joshua Sepulveda"

So much for not crying. I'm literally bawling as I see my bestfriend and ex boyfriend walk up to the stage.

**Oak Mills-District 7**

I watch as the boy that just pulled the original tribute off the volunteer, walk back to the stage.

The girl, what was her name again? True, anyways, she's going through hysterics. Then it hits me. What better way to get back at my parents than to volunteer for the Hunger Games?

I mean why not? It helps those two, and it's the perfect revenge for my parents getting a divorce.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The boy turns around and runs back into the crowd.

"Name?"

"Oak Mills."

"How original. A District 7 being named after a type of tree. I give your Tributes. Oak and Truly."

We are then escorted into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

**Truly Hernandez-District 7**

The first person to come say good bye was Annie.

"I cannot believe you did that!" she's still crying, so am I.

"It's okay. You would do the same for me."

We sit there in a awkward hug and silence until the Peacekeeper says it's time for her to go. She gives one last glance before leaving. Joshua quickly followed in.

"Hey."

"Hey.."

"I just wanted to say good luck. Keep to your strengths, and don't forget you're strong. I know you can do this."

"Thank you..I just...I'm just so glad you aren't going into the arena with me...I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah, let's be real..I would have slit your throat anyways." he says with a wink and a smile.

"Love you too Josh." we smile and hug, then the Peacekeeper says it's time to go.

"Take this as your token, to remember me and Annie."

He hands me the only picture the three of us have ever taken together. If I wasn't crying hard enough before, the waterworks are going now. I watch Josh leave the room, only to realize it might be the last time I ever see the two of them ever again.

**This is probably a hot mess, even with the revise. None the less I loved writing this chapter. Review?**


	10. District 8 Reapings

**Victoria Caste-District 8**

"Get out of my room! Stop stealing things from my closet, and go away!"

"Vic! Stop being such a jerk!"

"Love stop being such a child!"

My younger sister storms out my room. She's 14, I guess she is just at that age. That doesn't mean that you can just march into my room and steal my stuff though.

"Victoria Elizabeth Caste!" is Mom really about to take her side?

"Be nice to your sister and stop being a quote "Jerk"."

Moms been a little different ever sense dad...He cheated on her. Leaving my mother, Love, Hendrick, and myself by ourselves. The person he cheated on my mother with? The Mayor of District 8.

**-3 days earlier-**

"Now Victoria. I know I am not your favorite person...but please try and be nice to Linda."

"You mean the lady that broke up my family? It's not enough she has to run our district. She also has to be with eveyr man in sight."

We hear a tiny cough announcing that she has entered the room.

"Well I'll let you two girls get to know each other"

We sit there in silence, for a good 20 minutes before she talks.

"So..how's school?"

"Let's get something straight. I don't like you. even in the least bit. You broke up my family and you're a complete slut. You can try and be my new "Step-Mommy" just know that you're never going to replace my mother, and in my eyes you're total scum."

That felt really good. Until she retorted.

"Listen you brat. Do you think that you have any say on what the hell I do? I don't even like children. I'm the mayor of this town. and with all the power I have do you really want to piss me off."

I look her in the eye. "Bring. It. On."

-**Town Square, Reapings-**

"Welcome, welcome."

"Boys First, Keegan Block."

A good looking boy walks to the stage. A lot of girls are in tears. A player is about to be in a game?

"Girls next," For some reason something compels me to look at the political whore. She winks at me..I wasn't sure what it meant until our escort said "Victoria Caste."

She brought it. I think I just lost...

**Keegan Block-District 8**

"Now you know we can't do that."

"Why not my parents aren't home?"

Why are these girls always so insistent? I've never done mo0re than kiss any of them and they all want me. I don't understand why. Well. That is a lie, I do. MY family is kind of a power house of money in District aren't a very rich District as a whole., but my family is loaded.

"We have to go to the Reapings."

Me and the latest female were walking down to the square just in time to see Victoria Castewalk up to the stage. I feel kind of bad for her. My mom is the reason she is in the games. Of course she doesn't know who I am.

"Boys next" she walks and she digs her hand into the bowel. "Keegan Block"

I was escorted into the justice building. Panic striken and worried. How could my mom let this happen?

"I did this on purpose." said my mom entering the room "Kill that little brat and show her what a true District 8 is."

After that, she left. Leaving her only son to die in the Hunger Games


	11. District 9 Reapings

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love I have been getting, I really appreciate it, I plan on getting the rest of the Reapings up tonight. I want to move onto the more interesting stuff. Sense I am a dunce and forgot to add the extra 4...they will have their own chapter, then one chapter of training, training scores, interviews, blood bath. Boom. No before you asked I have not decided who will die. Although, I have a couple of candidates for a winner.**

**Heather Chops-District 9**

"Woah, pretty bird!"

I look at the little bird fly away. "FLY AWAY BIRD, FLY!"

"George, what do you think of that bird?"

George is my best friend, he is always with me and he always listens when I need too, all I have to do is raise my arm up, and boom. Bestfriend mode activated. One time, I took a bath because my horrid mother made me, and George got washed off...but then he came back! So it's okay!

"I think that that bird had a problem...you should go help it.."

"Okay!...BIRD. COME. BACK. NOW. LET ME HELP YOU!"

"Heather...shh people are staring..."

"Sorry George..I'll quiet down."

**Micheal Luege-District 9**

What the actual hell did I just see. For starters that whack job was talking to her hand. Her hand! I walk away as fast as I can.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"That's nice son." My mother as usual is working hard to keep us off the streets. I sit down the grocery bag she asked me to get from the town, give her a hug, and tell her I'm going to town for the reapings.

My mother looks up. This is a rare occasion in itself. Ever sense my brother got killed in the 222nd Hunger Games, she's been a little on edge from them.

"Be careful...I love you."

"I love you too."

I walk outside.

**Heather Chops-District 9**

"Welcome, welcome to the 224th annual Hunger Games, Ladies you're up first! Which lucky girl wants to enter this year!"

She said lucky. I'm lucky. Why not?

"Heather, do it! It'll be fun!"

"GEORGE WANTS ME TO BE THE LUCKY GIRL. I WANNA BE THE LUCKY GIRL!"

"Er, okay dear...come on up. Tell us your name."

"My name is Heather. This is George. I wanna be lucky." I say with a smile.

**Micheal Luege-Distict 9**

What. A. Freak. Our escort doesn't even know how to react to this girl.

"Er..boys next...Micheal Luege."

Crap! That's me! I walk up to the stage, and introduce myself. She tells us to shake hands, I extend my hand to her.

"George says he's not touching you. Don't worry though, he likes you, he really does. He looks that way at everyone."

I'm sure he does...what the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Just kidding. I'm tired. So I'll have the rest up soon. Promise. Peace out. Review.**


	12. District 10 Reapings

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

I wake up to the birds chirping, the cows mooing. Life is just wonderful!

"Motherr!" I sing in a high voice, "whatever is for breakfast?"

"Eggs sweetheart! Come hurry before they get cold!"

Oh how rude of me, y'all probably think me too be rude. I'm Lilly Mae Blakeley Allistar. I like Blakeley better though so I go by that. I'm 13 years old, and I suppose you can call me a bit of a southern bell.

"Oh mama, can I go ride Peaches a bit before the Reapings?"

"Lilly Mae you know there is no time for that."

"Mama, I told you, I go by Blakeley."

"Oh right, you're going through that big city phase where you are ashamed of your heritage. Very well Blakeley you have to go get ready after breakfast."

I scarf my breakfast down and run upstairs to get changed, I settled on a red and white plaid skirt, a brown cowboy hat, with matching boots.

I run downstairs outside and too the stables, hop on Peaches and take off towards town.

"Now Peaches, you won't tell Mama I took you out would you?"

She neighs in the rebellious nature I'm feeling right now. "Atta girl."

I walk into the town square and check in.

**Bull Surge-District 10**

I hate today. Today is the Reaping. I don't know what I would do if I got reaped. My cousin, Billy, he got reaped a couple of years ago, he made it too the top 5, we were so proud, then he got killed by a district 4 girl.

A girl of all things. We're supposed to be rough, and tough but no. Not in the Hunger Games, the other kids get to be trained and they get to use weapons I've never even heard of.

"Mom I'm heading out."

I walk into the middle of town square, there is a girl with a horse. Who brings a horse to things like this, answer, a girl.

Stupid girls. Always making stupid choices, like killing a random person for pleasure.

I watch as our stupid escort walks onto the stage, who is also a girl. She can't be more than 22, which means she has plenty of time to mess up somehow.

"Welcome guys! I know this is going to be really scary for you, I'm here to make this as easy as possible for you guys! I hope you don't hate me too much...let's do boys first."

"Bull Surge!"

See, already messed up, she called my name, stupid bitch.

I walk up to the stage and stamp up to her, and exclaim "I don't like you, you're a stupid girl, from the stupid capital who isn't worth anything."

She stares at me in awe for a second, then puts on a defiant face. "You're a stupid boy, who is named after a cow, living in one of the poorest district, and I'm stupid? Why don't you go moo onto the back of the stage."

"The rudeness that came from that was unexpected I apologize to the audience for my temper change. Ladies next."

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

That was so rude of that boy. I know that our escort is from the capital, and that she has to take us to the slaughter house, but still..

"Lilly Mae Allistar"

I drop my jaw, this surely isn't happening.

I turn to the girl next to me, "Can you take Peaches back to my Ranch?"

She hugs me and says" Of course, good luck Blakes.."

I walk up to the front of the stage.

"Is there anything you would like to say dear?"

"Yes...Y'all I'm going to try to make it home to y'all. District 10 might have a victor this year! Don't count me out just yet!"

"Pah! Ya right, if anyone is coming home it's me! You're just a stupid girl."

"Boy I have had about enough of your monogamist attitude!" I slap him across the face, and walk into the justice building.

**I am absolutely loving writing for Blakeley, I'm from Texas and it's really funny to use the sterotypes. Review? :)**


	13. District 11 Reapings

**Guys! Guys! I'm going to finish tonight! I have all the inspiration!:)**

**Carissa Gorge-District 11**

Do you ever have a feeling, where you know something is going to happen, but you can't explain how it is. You know you can't stop it though, so you sit there. Desperately hoping that what it is you know is going to happen doesn't.

I know I'm getting reaped today. It's a weird feeling. It's not something I should know either, but I do. What's worse? I know I won't win. I could never hurt anyone. I can't be the person too look someone in the eye and tell them they can't live anymore.

So I sit here, and wait for my death sentence. It's not like I'll be missing much, my parents all died in a fire, there was a bad drought, the worst we have seen in forever. The Peacekeepers were smoking, they aren't supposed too. They do though. The cigar didn't go out and the field caught a fire.

They didn't even take the time to help the other people in the field. They ran away and watched the people of their district burn,

I walk down to the square re living this memory, over and over again. Too no surprise of mine, when the escort walked up and said "Carissa Gorge." I knew my life was going to be over in a matter of days. There is nothing I can do about it.

**Robert Gee-District 11**

"Hey look, it's the asian monk!"

"Shut up! I am not! You ill cultured bastard!"

I punch my opressor straight in the face, so hard in fact, the moronic excuse of a human lost a tooth. That's what you get when you mess with me. A hole in your mouth.

"Now walk away before I do something worse."

"Dude, you didn't have to go crouching tiger on his ass..."

Whatever, being the only asian family in our district sucks. Don't get me wrong. I'm proud of my heritage and everything I stand for. I just can't stand ignorant pricks who think they know me.

Just because I am asian doesn't mean I know martial arts, or mean I'm extremely smart. I'm a chunkster of around the average intelligence.

I walk down the street towards the reapings. Then I see her. The most beautiful girl ever. She's walking with a sulk though, I try to catch her but she's too fast and I loose her in the crowd.

Our escort Hylenchia walks onto the stage, "Hello, welcome to the Hunger Games Reapings. I already picked out the names. Carissa Gorge, and Robert Gee."

I sit in dismay. I'm going into the games. I'm going to have to spill blood. Then I look to my left. I see the girl walking up. She's the girl. THE GIRL.

She's perfect. I know that I have to do everything in my power to protect this girl. Even if it means giving up my life.

**Hey! I just wanted to say thanks so much to everyone viewing! Every time I get on there is more and more people reading and it's seriously makes me feel so good! Review?!**


	14. District 12 Reapings

**Keesha Dollar-District 12**

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" The keg is standing before me, I've never done this before, but hey there is a first time for everything. I grab the sides of the can and lift off the ground. It's not as easy as it looks, the beer is going everywhere all over my nose and up it. I just look foolish rather than sexy.

Now I know what you're thinking. "This crazy bitch is in 12. How do they have time for a keg stand." I'm the mayor's daughter. I have time for whatever the hell I want, when I want it.

I come off the keg and go up to my bedroom. I take off my dress I was wearing and change into pajamas and go to sleep.

Only to be rudely awakened by my maid.

"MRS. KEESHA! GET UP! THE REAPINGS ARE NOW!"

I sprint out of bed. I might as well go in my pajamas. Let's be real. I'm not getting picked.

I make it just in time to see some grungy looking boy step to the stage.

"Keesha Dollar"

Woah, did she just say Keesha Dollar?!

Everyone is looking at me.."Funny story guys...my name changed to Keesha $$$"

The Peacekeepers don't see the humor and throw me on the stage.

**Rush Leaves-District 12**

"Matthew Alexander Leave. You come here right now!"

"Sense when did you become my mother!? We're dating for crying out loud!"

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

"Babe, this isn't working out." It isn't working out because I'm gay. It's complicated and long story. The thing is, I don't act on it...I just...am? Does that make sense. Anyways the girls around here call me Rush, every time I get into a relationship I leave in a hurry.

Anyways, I haven't come out to my parents. The thing is, is they want me to get married to this one chick. The girl who I am currently storming away from right now.

"Don't follow me!"

"I have too! We're going to the reapings!"

I go through the towns square, then our escort comes on.

"Hello, nasty little grimey people...Oh my gosh, you are filthy! Anyways, it's time for the 224th annual Hunger Games, if I call your name please step up. Just...not too close. Germs!"

"Matthew Leaves"

Shoot. Oh well. If I'm going in. I'm going in with a bang. I throw my shirt off and run up to the stage. I wrap my escort in the biggest, tightest hug I could muster, swing her around a bit. The best part of it? I didn't take a shower today.

She throws some clear liquid stuff on her hands and arms, she keeps saying "Sanitation, sanitation..."

"Uhm, Mrs?" says one of the Peacekeepers in a worried tone.

"I'M SANATIZED!" she screams into the microphone! Woah, this lady must have put a little extra bit of nuts in her food this morning...

She finally contains herself to call up the girl. The Mayors daughter. This should make for a interesting Hunger Games.

**I wasn't really sure about this chapter. I hope you liked it! Vanity and Keesha will have a diva off. Both Mayor kids, both spoiled.**


	15. District 13 Reaping (Or pick up)

**LAST REAPING! Shoot, I might even get to the blood bath tonight. :)**

**Ariana (Aria) Graceffa-District 13**

"PUT ME DOWN! NOW!"

"No way young lady. You have had us on a wild goose chase for a month!"

They set me down in a cell and tell me to wait for my parents. Don't they understand I hate it there? I mean it's not really as if I have much of a choice living in District 13, the biggest dictatorship sense the capital itself, there aren't many places to run away too though. The fact I made it a month still amazes me.

My parents arrive with my older Sister Kayla. She's a dunce. Grade-A moron. I once asked her what 2 plus 2 is. She asked me too dumb it down. She is 16.

"Aria! We have been so worried about you!"

"Yeah, whatever. I need to go to the reapings."

I push past my family and head to check in. I don't get far though. Two Peacekeepers grab me, and take me to a room.

"No ceremony. You've been selected though."

They put me on a train, and leave me there. A couple of minutes ago, I was trying to get away from my family. Now I'm in the Hunger Games and don't even get to say bye...

**Sandy Forum-District 13**

BOOM! What a nice way to wake up. Getting your door kicked in.

"We need Sandy!" I'm dragged out of bed and taken to the train. Not told what for, not told why.

Only when I get there, and I see that girl that everyone has been looking for. Does she tell me that we're in the Hunger Games.

"Nice boxers by the way."

Crap. I didn't even get a chance to put on pants.

**If you can't tell. Sandy will not be utilized much in this story. Cough. He is a blood bath, I specifically created him for that reason. (The only tribute I made) besides the 5 going back in, they won't all make it far though! Hope you enjoyed Aria. I have plans for her :D**


	16. Returning Tributes

**Christa Marchan-District 2**

I sit in this white room. This plain white room, just thinking. Do you know how boring it is to sit in this room? I've been alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. The only thing keeping me going? Knowing that in a couple of days, I get to slit throats.

Last time was a total fluke! That stupid bitch pushed me in front of a sword. Then she went off and won!? That should have been my crown, my glory. My fame.

No though. That isn't possible.

I hear a knock at my door.

"Erm, come in?"

It's the District 7 girl from last year.

"How'd you get in?"

"They left my door unlocked. Look I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening.."

"Alliance? I was part of the careers last year, and once it's revealed that we're coming back, they are all going to turn on us. Kind of like the second chance last year."

Oh how I remember that. I got to come back twice now. Twice, still no glory. That damn red head from 3. She will get her medicine this year.

"Yes. That sounds excellent Rana."

**Ray-Ray Celeste-District 7**

Well, this should be interesting. I'm in a alliance now with Christa.

"So what's our plan in the arena?"

"I'm going to take that dumb bitch from 3 out. She flipped me over the edge last time."

She sure is a hostile contestant..I'm going to have to plan the perfect time to stab her in the back.

"You know, sense her and Burkley were the most popular, they get to go see their familes. Meanwhile me, Annaleigh, and you just get to sit here."

"Well no one ever said life was fair. When we get them out though, we'll be the most popular."

"Or the most hated."

**Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11**

I won't kill this year. Of course I said that last year. I just can't, won't I didn't feel morally obligated last time. The fear of death over powered me.

I've already died though, twice. Death doesn't scare me anymore...Of course I'll try my hardest to stay alive...I just won't kill anyone.

**Burkley Devens-District 10**

Kate and I have been on this train forever. I'm kind of glad though. As discomforting and awkward as it was at first. You know, being as she tried to kill me, but I ended up helping Alicia kill her, but it's actually kind of nice getting to know her on a personal level outside of the games.

Besides, when she attempted to kill me, and I sorta killed her, there was only like 6 of us left. The object of us turning on each other early on in this game is seriously not a option.

We aren't stupid, we know we are all we have. That includes the other returning tributes. They hate us for being the most liked. Is it really our fault though that we're beautiful and fierce and audience responsive?

So, we sit, and we wait. The parade is starting the day we get to the capital. This is all coming again.

Only this time, I'm not getting second place. I'm taking anyone down for that crown.

**Just a little peak of the characters, for those of you who still haven't read that story. (shame on you.) I'll hook you up with the people and how they died.**

**Christa- She was killed by Annaleigh, and semi Rachel. Annaleigh ran into them in the woods(After she was hunting them) and lunged at Rachel with a sword, Rachel pulled Christa in front of her last second and Christa bled to death.**

**Annaleigh-Right after Christa's death, Rachel gained focus and strangled her to death.**

**Rana (Ray-Ray)- Rana, Rachel, and Carol were in a alliance after Christa died, once it hit the final 5 Rachel killed Carol. She attempted to kill Rana, but she got away with only a arrow in the hand. As she was running away from Rachel, she ran into a wasp nest. (Tracker Jackers), and was shot in the head by Rachel in order to put her out of her misery.**

**Kate-(Finally someone Rachel didn't kill) Kate and Burkley were in a alliance, Kate acted to quick in trying to kill Burkley after the final 4 hit. Burkley got stabbed in the leg by Kate's knife, but Kate was strangled by Alicia who broke out of the ropes they had her in.**

**Burkley-After killing Alicia, Burkley made it back to the cornucopia, Rachel smashed a evaporation liquid on top of her head, and she was decapitated. She made it to the final 2.**

**Damn, Rachel is a cold-hearted bitch. I love her though. Anyways. That is their story, so basically everyone but Kate is going to have it out for District 1. Get ready guys, the goods are about to come.**

**ALLIANCE UPDATE-**

**RAY-RAY/CHRISTA**

**BURKLEY/KATE**


	17. Parade and Sponsor information

**At the bottom of the page I have sponsor information. Also. Comment/Review and tell me who you want to see more of. Give me 5 tributes, those with the most, I will write in the next chapters! Remember to vote for your favorites...if I think they're boring...something might just happen to them..  
**

**Glamour Woods-Announcer of the Parade**

Hello folks and welcome to the 224 Annual Hunger Games Parade! I am your host Glamour Woods, and I am going to walk you step by step through these tributes! Let's get started!

First we have District 1! They are in a simple pink and red tux/dress with gems decorated. Sorry Vanity, Rachel wore it better.

Moving onto 2! Now there is something you don't see every year. The tributes are dressed in army suits. Marissa looking rather sexy, and Clash looking manly as ever. Now this is what I find interesting, Christa is dressed as a angel. I guess to signify the fact that she is returning this year? Who knows. This is turning out rather entertaining indeed! OH MY! They are shooting confeti into the crowd! Those stylist are clever!

District 3 is up next, oh my. Hello sexy nerds! You see Kate, and Valerexia in a short black mini skirt, with a lab coat and glasses on, whilst Gus is...Gus is Gus ladies and Gents. Hey Gus, by the way, Kates eyes are on her face.

District 4. Mermaids? Been there done that. Stylist move on. Dead concept. I can't even look at them anymore. Their lack of originality is drastically effecting my eye sight.

No one cares about District 5 and 6. Cables and Cars. Woopdefreaking doo.

District 7, now this is weird. Really weird. Truly and Oak are the lumberjacks and Rana is the tree...There is such a thing as too original...

District 8 is dressed up as matresses? Does that even make sense? They are textile. Some of these stylist are just a hot mess this year. Piping hot out the over hot mess.

District 9 is coverd in flour. That's about it..

District 10 is dressed up as cows. AND BURKLEY IS THE FARMER! The audience loves you Burkley!

District 11 is dressed up as native Americans, the originated the crop growing, so I think that is very creative and interesting. A+

District 12...they tried to rehash the fire scenario they used in the 74 Annual Hunger Games, oh and looks like it didn't work out for poor Rush! Hang in there Rush! Keesha is refusing to have the fire. What a wuss.

District 13 is dressed in quarentine suits...you can't see their face. How am I supposed to give you support if I don't know what you look like? Fail.

Let's get my grades now shall we?

District 1- Classic, but been done before. B

District 2- Original and classy. A

District 3- Sexy. B+

District 4- C. Nothing spectacular.

District 5-Wait, they were there?

District 6- Who are these kids?

District 7-...erm. C. For originality. It drops to a D though for the picture it painted.

District 8- You make no sense. F

District 9- C. For George.

District 10- A. We love Burkley

District 11- I loved this and actually have nothing but praise for it. WINNER.

District 12- F. You didn't grasp a concept.

District 13- C. You don't get to compete often.

I think who you need to look out for is District 2, 3, and 11. Sponsors get ready! Set! Go! I'm Glamour Woods signing off!"

**SPONSOR POINTS!**

**How do you earn them?**

**Review-10 points**

**Submitted a tribute-50**

**Follow the story-70**

**Vote in the polls-5**

**Just email me with the tributes you want to use it on. I'll do it, and yes. I do keep track.**

**Here is what you can spend it on!**

**Medicine-30**

**Food-10**

**Water-15**

**Live another day-100**

**Kill a tribute you don't like-150**

**Good luck to your favorite tribute! May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


	18. Training and Private Sessions

**Hello! Sense only one person voted...I guess the winners were determined by them. **

**So congratulations to the 6 that won fan Favorites.**

**Kate Figgens**

**Valerexia Val**

**Gus Hicks**

**Blakeley Allistar**

**Heather Chops**

**And Aria Graceffa**

**So with that said...let the training day 1 begin.**

**Gus Hicks-District 3**

Oh my goodness...she's so...perfect. I stare in awe at the beautiful red head who has her room 2 down from mine. She's playing hard to get. Hasn't said a word too me sense we have got here. I know she wants me though, we were meant to be.

Theres a knock at my door. "KATE?!" too my dismay it's not Kate. It's Valerexia, "Oh, hello Double V."

"Do you really think it's smart to piss me off a couple of days before we go into the arena?" She rolls her eyes and continues on this long rant, that no one ever really listens too, but when she's done she asked me to follow her. We are having a District 3 meeting before training.

I follow her down the hall, and turn into the living space. There she is, with red sweats and a white tee on. She is perfect. "Hi Kate."

She doesn't even look at me. Why won't she look at me.

"Val come sit next to me!" she says with a smile

"Actually..I was going to sit there."

Her eyes widen, "Alexia. Please please come sit next to me."

"How long are you going to pretend we aren't meant for each other?"

"Look, Gus. I'm going to lay this out for you straight. I would rather gouge my eyes out, and listen to Rachel's voice for the next 20 years on repeat, then be together with you."

I sit there stunned. My wife to be just shot me down in front of everyone. I run out of the living room and slam my door. I leap on to my bed and begin to cry.

I know one thing is for sure, if I can't have her. No one can.

**Alexia Val-District 3**

"Geez Kate, that was a little harsh..." mostly because Rachel's voice is really annoying..

"He has a picture of me in his closet! He left the door open and I saw him kissing it! It's huge!"

Woah, creepzilla over here.

"Okay!" Our mentors Azelia and Electrolyte walk in.

"Here is the strategy we came up with you 3 last night, Kate it is very similar to what we had you do last year...and that was?"

"Keep your strengths on the downlow."

"Perfect! Hey, where is the creepy kid?"

"In his room crying because Kate told him there was no chance."

"Oh lord. Okay, we'll take care of him and send him down, you two girls go ahead."

Me and Kate head from the room down to the training room. People are already there by the time we make it down.

"Look, you probably don't want to be associated with me, I'm a returning. I think we would be a fierce alliance, that is me. you, and Burkley, and maybe the other District 10 girl."

I was shocked, I was not expecting to be pulled into such a strong alliance. I might actually have a chance at winning this thing after all. We walk over to the knot tieing where no doubt we see Burkley talking to Blakeley.

"Is she in?" I ask

"I am! How y'all doing y'all? Names Blakeley." she says with a smile.

"I'm Alexia. Hey Blakeley, want to come try archery with me?"

"Sure!"

We walk over to the bows and arrows, I pick one up and attempt to shoot.

"Do you see how they started talking the minute we left?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So what it means is the minute that we get to where we are a liability both of them are going to turn on us. We can't let that happen can we?"

"So...we have a secret alliance in the alliance we are in?"

"Precisely."

"Oh this is all so rebellious!" she says with a smile.

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

Well slap my rear and call me Paul Revere. This is all to crazy! I thought the point of alliances was that you didn't you know...turn on each other. This season though is taking it to a whole new meaning.

I am in a secret alliance with Alexia, but we have a foursome of Me, Kate, her, and Burkley...I always have looked up to Burkley.

We walk back over to the knot tying and meet up with Kate and Burkley.

"How was the bows and arrow shooting going?" says Burkley with a smile

"Crappy, can we go to knives? I think I want to try there." I say.

"I can't, that's my specialty. I am going to learn how to construct traps, Alexia you want to stay?"

"Sure" she says

Me and Burkley walk over to the knives. I am actually pretty good. Couple of head shots, a lot of arms and legs, then finally I hit the heart!

"Did you see that?!"

"Congrats kid!" she says looking proud, the practicing goes on for a few minutes, then Burkley ask "So what were you and Alexia talking about?"

"Nothing, she just wanted to test bows and arrows, she knew you and Kate already, she wanted to get a feel for me I guess."

"Okay, that's fine. Just be careful. If I learned anything last year. It's not to trust District 3."

**Kate Figgens-District 3**

After the first training day, me and Alexia head back to our floor. Gus never showed up on the first day. We weren't entirely sure what to think of that.

As I was about to walk into the door, Electrolyte walks out of our suit and pulls me and Alexia into a closet for the cleaning staff.

"What's going on?" Alexia says, she obviously has never had this happen.

"We're still trying to calm him down. Kate, I think it's best you sleep in Alex's room with the door locked. I feel this boy might have a few loose nuts and bolts."

Great. I have one chance to come back, and I get Captian Stalker as a fellow tribute.

"Okay, just let me go get my things out of my room."

Alex walks with me into the room. On it is a note on my bed.

"_Dear Kate,_

_I tried being reasonable with you. Letting you have your space. You will be mine though. If you refuse just know I am not giving up. Because if I can't have you, no one can. Sweet dreams babe._

_-Gus"_

"Do you like it?"

I scream at the top of my lungs, Gus doesn't appear to like that. He lunges at me. I easily side step and jump on the bed. I use the bed as a spring board and jump over him. He turns around only to get a kick in the face. He falls to the ground and I grab Alexia and run.

"WE HAVE TO BE TOGETHER. I LOVE YOU. I NEED YOU."

What this boy needs is a restraining order.

We run into Alexia's room and lock the door.

-**DAY 2-**

**Aria Graceffa-District 13**

This is my last day of training. I need to learn everything I can by tomorrow to impress the game makers.

I walk over to the cross bows. All the other weapons have been a bust. This is the only one I haven't tried.

I take aim, close my eyes and fire. HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! I got a bulls eye!

How did that happen.

The girl from 1 sees me and walks over.

"Hey, I'm Vanity. If you want, you can join us this year. We'll need more if we want to win."

"No thanks, I don't do alliances." I walk off.

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

She did not just turn me down. I just offered her a spot in the most powerful alliance in this game, and she just turned me down.

"Well that was a bust," says the District 2 girl with a sneer, "Don't worry guys. I can convince _anyone_ to join." she says in a mocking tone.

"Are you making fun of me?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"Let's get one thing clear. District 1 is not going to win this year. Last year was a total strike of luck for that one bitch."

"My name is Rachel. You best watch who you talk about before I knock your teeth in."

Marissa freezes upon hearing the name behind her. She stands still for a minute and then walks away.

"You're lucky I came down to check on you! You're supposed to be running the group! Why the hell haven't you gotten 1, 2, and 4 together? You are alpha. Get your head in the game. Remember to flirt with what's his name."

She storms off.

She's right. I should be in charge of this. I look to the ceiling and shout with the top of my lungs.

"IF YOU ARE DISTRICT 1, 2, OR 4 GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

One by one they walk over. "It's day 2 and there is no career alliance. I don't even know your names!"

"Well I'm Platinum, but you can call me the man of your dreams."

"Not the time for that." I throw in a wink though to let him know maybe later.

"Well, you all know me. I'm Christa."

"Marissa."

"Clash"

"Cynthia"

"Viper."

"Rana!"

Wait, she isn't a career.

"You're from District 7. You aren't a career go away."

"I might be from 7, but that doesn't mean I can't slit your throat in two seconds flat."

Fair enough. "Fine you're in."

"We should have one more though," says the District 4 girl, I believe her name to be Cynthia.

"Fine look around. Who do you see?"

"What about that girl?"

She points to the district 6 girl slitting dummies heads off with a sword.

"She's perfect. HEY 6."

"What?"

"You're a career sweetheart. Congrats." says Viper

She smiles sadistically and walks over.

**Heather Chops-District 9**

Oh! That loud girl said a bad word. George doesn't like bad words. I don't mind them. As if reading my thoughts George slapped me across the face!

"Heather! You cannot think things like that. You're a good person. Don't be a bad one!"

"Yes, George."

"Who are you talking too?..."

I look over and see the District 5 boy.

"Hello Jonathan. George says hi as well."

"How do you know my name?"

"George knows everything."

"Uh..okay. Hey, do you want to be in a alliance?"

"Yes."

_Good job Heather!_

Woah George! You can think in my head too?!

_I can do everything Heather._

**-Judging-**

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

I walk into the judging room and say the same thing me mentor, my idol did last year.

"Hello my name is Vanity Cartwright, prepare to be amazed."

I walk over to the bows and arrows and get to work.

**Platinum Delcross-District 1**

I walk into the room, not stating my name, just heading straight for the spears. I send three flying at once. Each hitting the dummy in a lethal spot. I bow and walk out of the room.

**Christa Marchan-District 2**

This isn't fair, they've seen what I can do. I go in there anyways. Instead of going for my best weapon, knives, I walk over to the swords. I swish it a couple of times for a warm up. Then slam it into the dummies head.

**Clash Allenby-District 2**

I've never really done any of this..I walk over to the knot tying and tie a trap and have one of the avoxes walk into it. It failed.

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

I walk in with total confidence. Why should I be worried? I'm Marissa Fucking Vixon. I slam to dummies with knives in the head and then grab a sword and slowly torture the dummy.

**Kate Figgens-District 3**

"You've already seen what I can do." I take a knife, throw it at the the dummy without looking. It hit the dummy in the head. I walk out.

**Alexia Val-District 3**

I walk over to the bows and arrows, I didn't perfect a weapon so I'm hoping to get lucky. I string the arrow and shoot. It lands in the heart.

**Gus Hicks-District 3**

I paint a picture of Kate in the camo station.

**Cynthia Green-District 4**

I know I'm not perfect at weapons. I take the trident and hurl it at the dummy and miss. I know I need to do something to get their attention back. So I give them a little strip tease.

**Viper Woods-District 4**

I walk straight to the tridents, throw each one at a new dummy until asked to leave.

**Vircepia Xanwood-District 5**

I walk in, grab a knife and cut some dummies up. I walk out of the room.

**Jonathan Mockwood-District 5**

I ask for a volunteer for hand to hand combat, I take the instuctor down.

**Arachne Neon-District 6**

I walk over to the swords, I ask for a human volunteer, but those aren't allowed. So I cut up some of the dummies, and walk out.

**Angel Cruise-District 6**

I get nervous, and piss my pants. Right in front of the game makers.

**Ray-Ray Celeste-District 7**

I walk in. "Remember me?" I throw some knives and walk out.

**Truly Hernandez-District 7**

I grab a couple of axe's from the wall and hurl them all the way to the other side of the room.

**Oak Mills-District 7**

I pick up a axe and try to cut some of the dummies in half...but I fail.

**Victoia Caste-District 8**

I walk over to the edible plant section. I almost eat a poisonous plant. They have to stop me.

**Keegan Block-District 9**

I just plan to charm them. Being a mayors kid. I know how to do it.

**Heather Chops-District 9**

I like axes. I walk over to one, and George picks it up. He swings, man he's so strong.

**Micheal Luege-District 9**

I...I don't know what to do.."Hi my name is Micheal."

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

I walk over to the knives and let it rip. Each knfe hitting a different dummy in the heart. "YEEHAWW." Looks like I got this in the back.

**Bull Surge-District 10**

"You're all just stupid capital people with stupid clipboards that score us. Some of you are even girls. Stupid."

I throw a spear across the room and hit the dummy in the eye, Blakeley look out.

**Burkley Devens-District 10**

I walk over and form a lasso, I sling it across the dummies and I slammed the knife into them as they came across. Just like last year.

**Carissa Gorge-District 11**

"I have come to the acceptance that my life is going to end in a matter of days. I will show you however everything I know about survival."

**Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11**

Annaleigh stay strong. This year is different. You aren't scared of death, but you are oh so intrigued by it. I walk over to the sword and pick it up. "Hello old friend."

**Robert Gee-District 11**

I call people into the room. I fight 3 people at once and take them all down.

**Rush Leaves-District 12**

I need to figure something out quick. I attempt to tie knots.

**Keesha Dollar-District 12**

I show them the little bit of gymnastics I know I can do from all of my partying.

**Aria Graceffa-District 13**

I use the crossbow and send it flying across the room into a dummies heart. Looks like I have a chance after all.

**Sandy Forum-District 13**

I walk in...and faint at the site of the Game Makers staring at me..


	19. Training Scores

**Hey guys. I'm working super hard in order to get to the blood baths. Life is starting to kick in though and it's getting a bit awkward. Thanks for the continued support and all the love I continue to get! Without further waiting, let's get the scores!**

**Platinum Delcross-District 1**

I can't help but feel Rachel is leaning a little more towards Vanity, than me. I can't blame her though Vanity is so beautiful.

I hear a knock at my door. "Come in."

Vanity walks in and she's been crying. Her eyes are big and puffy, and she's sniffling all over the place.

"Platinum, I'm worried!" she runs into my arms, man it feels good.

"Now Vanity, calm down. You've trained your whole life for this."

"I hope your right." she stands on her tippy toes, and plants a kiss on my lips.

We kiss for a long time, then she pushes away.

"Come on, Rachel says the scores are about to be on."

We make it just in time to see Vanity's picture flash across the screen.

**Vanity Cartwright-10**

"Not as good as me, but I can work with that. Good job little bitch." That's the nickname that she came up with for Vanity.

**Platinum Delcross-11**

"Well, looks like I have been favoring the wrong tribute!"

I knew I was sensing something weird.

**Christa Marchan-District 2**

Ha! Rachel's little clone didn't do so hot this year. A 10! Rachel got a 11 last year. Although, this girl doesn't seem as manipulative as Rachel was...

The boy is someone I am going to have to kill early on. A 11? That's crazy power. Especially for a boy.

**Christa Marchan-11**

That's fucking right I did! Hell ya!

**Marissa Vixon-9**

"A 9?! What the hell!"

Ha, little miss thing didn't do all that good either.

**Clash Allenby-5**

He. Got. A. 5. He is in the Career alliance for pete's sake! I'm going to have to talk to Vanity and Platinum about this...

**Kate Figgens-District 3**

Christa did better than she did last year. I was expecting her too. Still though, a 11 is close to perfect.

**Alexia Val-9**

Good job Alexia!

**Gus Hicks-4**

"Dude, way to butcher your chance at sponsors." says Electrolyte.

Good, the less he has the less he has a chance at killing me.

**Kate Figgens-11**

That's really scary. If I got that that means Burkley is way high up there. Which means we are going to be on high list to get out. This isn't good. Not good at all.

**Cynthia Green-District 4**

I'm not worried. I'm confident with what I did. My body is my greatest asset. So far, out of the careers the one I think I'm going to attach myself too is Platinum. Let's see how this goes.

**Cynthia Green-9**

Ha, see all you have to do is show a little skin. Everything works out.

**Viper Woods-10**

Well that is annoying that he beat me. Jerk. Maybe I can mess with him a bit as well...

**Jonathan Mockwood-District 5**

Man I miss Patricia, maybe if I win this thing and get back to her, we'll get married, have a couple of kids. Never have to worry about this ever again.

**Vircepia Xanwood-7**

Good for her. That's a solid score.

**Jonathan Mockwood-7**

That is much better than I thought I would do. I'm glad that Patricia is seeing that number. Everything from now til the end is going to be for her.

"Patricia...I love you." I mutter under my breath.

**Arachne Neon-District 6**

Man, I made it into the careers! They saw something in me that's deadly enough for them to want me on their side, rather than against them.

The thing is. I need to be able to make a good score in order to stay with them..I don't know if I can..

**Arachne Neon-10**

Whoop there it is! That is what I am talking about!

**Angel Cruise-2**

Ow. Talk about failure.

**Truly Hernandez- 10**

Man I wonder what that girl did...

**Oak Mills-4**

I wonder what he did too to suck that bad. He only beat peepee boy over here by two.

**Ray-Ray Celeste-10**

I am not for sure, but I think that is the same score she got last year...

**Victoria Caste-5**

Average, she's from a lower district.

**Keegan Block-7**

How the hell did that boy manage that?! He must be lethal. I put him on my list of people I need to kill quick and continue on with the listings.

**Heather Chops-5**

That is that weird girl that talks to her hand...

**Micheal Luegue-4**

Well district 9 surely didn't show...

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

I don't think I have ever seen some of the scores this high. Especially from the untrained districts.

**Bull Surge-8**

Damn, I was hoping for a little bit lower from him.

**Burkley Devens-12**

Woah! A 12! I look at Burkley and tell her congrats!

"I don't know how I got that..they must have improved the scores, or lowered the standards..I did what I did last year..."

**Blakeley Allistar-9**

Awh shucks. That's adorable. I'm so happy! Peaches! I'm coming home to see you.

**Carissa Gorge-5**

I'm actually surprised she scored that high, she literally just sat there in training.

**Annaleigh Simpliston-11**

Ouch, she dropped a point sense last year. Me and my mama thought she was going to win. You know. Until she died.

**Keesha Dollar-7**

Finally a mid score. I was starting to think that those were impossible. People seem to really be able to utilize one skill. The group of kids seem to know what to do.

**Rush Leaves-6**

Well isn't district 12 just a bunch of averageness.

**Aria Graceffa-8**

Decent. District 13 never competes so it's interesting she scored so well. Wonder if they secretly train...

**Sandy Forum-1**

Awh, poor baby. He'll die for sure.

The capital symbol comes on and the tv goes black. This is sure going to be a interesting Hunger Games.

**So what do you think? I put the Returning with high scores because they are returning, they know what to expect. Or do they...hahhaa :) oh I have some plans for them.**

**Review!**


	20. Interviews

**Hey guys! The day has come, we get to the blood baths...right after the interviews! This chapter may be a little long, but every tribute is getting a little time. You know, unless I don't like them. Or they're Sandy. Stupid Sandy.**

**Jalastar Maroon's POV**

Alright. You got this. You got this. You can go out in front of all these people and interview these kids for quite possibly the last time. Why? Cause you da' man!

"Jalastar, 30 seconds til you're on!"

"Thanks baby, I'll see you after."

I walk over to the wing, 15 seconds. I won't choke. It won't happen. I have this in the bag.

"You're on!"

I walk out to hear the applause roar. They love me I knew they would!

"People of Panem! I am Jalastar Maroon! Your new announcer and host of the 224th Annual Hunger Games!"

The audience explodes. They already have signs that say "We 3 Jalastar." That is what I like to see.

"What do you say we get on with our first tribute!" The roar with excitement! "Joining us from District 1 we have the beautiful, the dangerous, Vanity Cartwright!"

She walks on to the stage with a huge smile and strut. Damn the girl looks hot. She does a little pose for the crowd before she sits down.

"Vanity, how do you feel about the twist this year?"

"Oh, are we talking about it now? In all honesty I don't think it's fair. They lost last year. I don't think that gives them a incentive to come back."

"That's fair enough, but do you like any of them?"

"Oh I like everybody. I just have to remind myself this is a game." She turns too the tributes back stage. "And just know, when I'm plunging a arrow into each and every one of your hearts. It is a remorseful one." She gives them a pout, but then winks to the audience. They giggle with delight.

_DING!_

"Well that's all the time we have for you Vanity! Let's give it up one more time for Vanity Cartwright!"

She does the modest "Oh you guys" and walks off. She was clever and smooth. Sure to get some sponsors.

"What do you say about our next tribute! Please Welcome Platinum Delcross!"

The boy is not a fan of modesty. He walks into the room and throws his shirt off revealing all his abs, and tones. The audience loves it though so I guess he did well.

"Tell me Platinum is there a special girl in your life?"

"Well I wouldn't mind there being one if that's what you mean!"

The audience giggles, this boy is a block head.

"Anyone in particular?"

"Well Vanity is hot. So I guess at the moment her."

The capital heard enough, the soap opera had begun. This star-crossed lover thing has become exceptionally overdone sense the Mockingjay rebellion.

_DING!_

"All the time we have for you today Platinum! Why don't you give the audience one last flex?"

And the boy does so. I mean hey, if I had a body like that I would show it off too!

"Moving on to one of our returning Tributes. Please welcome the wonderfully sadistic Christa Marchan!"

The audience always loves the careers, they especially love Christa, maybe because they saw her so much last year.

"Christa! Nice to have you back in the games! How does he feel to be reanimated three times?!"

She laughs and responds "Your back gets a little achey after the first one!"

The audience laughs. She's attempting to approach with a nice attitude. That's very much a different approach.

"How do you feel about the others being back?"

"I think it's a joke, the only one I'm worried about is Kate. All the other ones are jokes."

_DING! _

"All the time we have left! Let's see if she can pull it out being as she's been brought back 3 times!"

She turns around and glares. Then as if nothing happened she flips me off and walks off.

"Now let's bring out the male of their district! Clash Allenby!"

He walks out in more of a awkward stride.

"Now Clash, low score bro. How do you think that's going to effect your game?"

"There has been kids, like me who haven't trained before, go out and win due to people's arrogance. Look at last year. District 10 almost won."

The audience laughs. Burkley is back stage blushing.

"How does it feel to have your twin sister here with you?"

The audience gasp. Is it Christa or Marissa?! They will find out soon enough.

"Wha-what do you mean..?"

"Your twin sister Marissa. How does it feel to have her here with you?"

"I'm a only child...I don't see...I don't.."

_DING!_

"Oh boy that's all the time we have. Let's bring out your sister though."

He just sits there as Marissa walks out...

"Clash, time to go!"

"I- oh, okay."

He walks off and Marissa sits down.

"That wasn't fair of you to spring on us the day before we are to go in and slaughter each other. How am I supposed to kill my brother?"

"You just gotta do it kid! Only thing to do!"

She starts to cry, way bad move. She's been considered a huge hard ass the entire time.

"Why am I crying?" she says as tears are pouring down her face. "I'm Marissa Fucking Vixon."

_DING!_

"All the time we have left. Sorry dear."

She walks off the stage, no doubt to go talk to her brother.

"Now let's bring out District 3! You met her last year, you know her, you love her, KATE FIGGENS!"

She walks out in a cute, prancy little strut! She greets the audience as if she's missed them, when in reality. I have a feelings she hates all of them.

"Kate! You're looking gorgeous tonight! The light blue dress really brings out your hair!"

"Thanks Jalastar you look adorable yourself!"

"Now tell me, who do you think the biggest competition is?"

"I would have to say...Sponsor wise? I think Blakeley. She's really easy to remember because she's the girl that slapped that douche bag across the face. Training wise, Platinum and Vanity. They are pretty scary contenders."

The audience loves how she always has a thought out answer.

"What are you planning on doing so last year doesn't happen again?"

"Well I mean I made it too the top 5, not knowing what I was doing. I'm just going to stay low. Try not to piss anyone off to much."

"Do you feel at a disadvantage having people know about your knifes?"

"No-"

_Ding!_

"Sorry Kate that's all the time we have.."

She smiles, blows a kiss to the audience and strolls off the stage.

"Let's bring out the male of their District! Gusssss Hickss!"

He runs onto the stage and strokes the chair that everyone has been sitting in with his face.

"She...she sat here."

"Who sat there? There's been a lot of she's in that chair."

"Kate."

"She's sat there twice then. Same chair as last year."

He sits on the ground and continues rubbing his face in the chair. I'm not sure how to respond to that.

"Double the sittings, double the magnificent."

The audience doesn't know how to react either at this point. They just sit there and stare in disgust.

"Erm, kid. Are we going to have a interview?"

He started licking the seat. I look to the wings and see Kate horrified.

"Alright, we've seen enough. Guys come take him off stage please?"

"I LOVE KATE. I LOVE KATE!" is all he said as he was being taken off..

"Well on that awkward note please welcome, Valerexia Val!"

She walks onto the stage, and sits on the arm of the chair. Clearly not wanting to sit in the boys spit.

"Please do call me Alexia. As I told my mother more than a fair share of time. Naming me Valerexia with my last name being Val is not only incompetent, but foolish all at the same time. People get lazy and then refer to me as Double V. Which is too close to DD and I am more than just a pair of breast. I am a intellectual with a mind that flourishes on thinking and inventing..."

Blah, blah blah. Is she going to give me a chance to talk?

_Ding!_

Guess not. "Alright guys! Alexia Val!"

The audience cheered for her anyways so I guess they found her interesting.

"Moving on to District 4! The lovely and sexy Cynthia Green!"

She walks onto the stage in the tightest dress I have ever seen. It hugs her in all the right places.

"Well, you sure know how to make a entrance!"

She winks at me. "Oh this old thing? I had it for years!"

We go onto the this skit where we pretend to be married. It really was cute. Flirtting always makes the audience smile. Not like she was bad to look at either.

_Ding!_

"Sadly, and I think I speak for all the men in the capital maybe even some of the women, when I say your time is up!"

She gets up gives me a peck on the cheek and walks off the stage. I get one last look at her before she is gone in the darkness of the wing before calling out her tribute partner!

"Please Welcome Viper Woods!"

He's a very agressive young man. He sat there in silence. Then Flipped of the audience as he walked away.

"Please welcome to the stage, Vircepia Xanwood!"

She walks out like a total hard ass. She just sits there. Doesn't say hello, anything.

"So, do you have a alliance?"

"What's the point. We'd have to kill each other anyways. I'm roughing it. Gonna win on my own, That's that." She walks off the stage.

Well. That was awkward. Her district partner wasn't much better. He just went on and on about his love for his ex-girlfriend. That doesn't make a victor. Make yourself desired. Make not only her, but everyone want you kid! These kids really need to step it up if they plan on winning, then again. The careers are pretty tough. We have never had such high scores from the outer districts though...

"Arachne Neon, ladies and Gentleman."

She walks out with a knife in hand and throws it against the wall.

The audience cheers. Me personally? Fearing for my life. I reach up to my ear piece, "How did she get that shit in here!?"

She sits down.

"Whenever you're done stressing, I have a interview I need to start"

The audience laughs. I'm not sure where she is going with this.

"Okay, please start. First Questi-"

"Oh no. I'm interviewing you. What made you want to be a Host of the Hunger Games,"

The audience is stoked. This is the most original tactic we have ever had in order to get remembered. Remembered this girl will be.

"I uhm. dunno. Just sounded fun."

"You really need to work on your charm answering questions. Next one. Are you currently in a relationship?"

"Uhm, no. Single as I'll get out."

"Ya. I can see why with that tie.."

The audience is laughing hyterically. This girl knows how to make impressions.

_Ding!_

"That's all the time I have for you. I'm very important you know." She gives the audience a wink and then walks off the stage. Well that was just a bowel of original!

Her district partner on the other hand. Not so much. He tried to come across as funny. In return though he came across as rude, and somewhat sassy.

"Oak Mills!"

He stolls off onto the stage and plops down.

"You know, you were in my dream last night."

The audience giggles.

"Is that so? What happened?"

"You were congratulating me on winning the Hunger Games. We were watching the video and you said. Oak we have a treat for you. You brought Cynthia back, and we fell in love and had kids. That was my dream Jalastar."

"You and every other man in the capital."

The audience laughs.

_Ding!_

"Miss. Truly Hernandez!"

She walks in and sits down. Face in all seriousness with this next line.

"You know. My name is Truly. I'm thinking about changing my last name though."

"Too what?"

"Beautiful, or gorgeous. Which one do you think fits better?"

"Why not both of them." the girl is rather clever.

"So we saw you volunteer for your friend Annie, tell me what you were thinking."

Instead of like most tributes, who try and make it really dramatic and sad, she just gave it too me straight.

"Annie is my best friend, and I love her. She is also one of the weakest people ever. What was she going to do? Talk them to death. Someone had to do something,"

The audience loves the sincerity that this girl is sending off.

"So if you could say one thing to Annie, what would it be."

"Annie, I love you. I'll be home soon."

The audience awh'd and her time is up.

She walks off the stage and into the wings. I really like her. I hope she does well.

"You know her, you love her! Ray-Ray Celeste!"

In walks a little girl, so cute and adorable. You wouldn't know she could kill someone in a blink of an eye like she did last year. My money as on her, until the Tracker Jacker incident...

"Ray-Ray! Tell me how is it knowing you have a second shot at glory?"

"I feel it's my time. Last year I came so close."

"Do you think people let you slide last year because you look so cute?"

"You know I get tired of people saying that. Yes I'm 13, well 14 now I suppose. None the less I got a 10 in training, if they choose to overlook it, they can overlook the knife in their backs as well."

"Well, someone sure got fiesty."

She winked and her buzzer dinged.

District 8 girl was awful, she didn't know what to say, she kept muttering something though... "I take it back...don't bring it..." bring what?

Her partner was much better.

"So Keegan, tell me about your life back home."

"Well, I'm a mayor's kid. I live nice. Do well with the ladies I suppose."

I hear a few whistles in the crowd, he responds by blowing a kiss. Smooth kid.

"So do you have a special girl back at home?"

"No, mostly it's just all of them,"

The audience laughs.

"Do you ever feel bad, dating so many people?"

"Ya, I suppose. The minute I can find a normal girl, I'm down."

I can hear the ladies swooning in the audience. I call out the next tribute.

"Ladies and Gentleman...HEATHER CHOPS!"

She comes and sits on the stage and pouts.

"What's wrong dear?"

"George says you didn't introduce him too. That's not nice of you. He demands a introduction,"

"Oh uhm. Who's George."

She holds up her hand to reveal a mustache with a glasses on it...

"Oh, uhm, my apologies. Ladies, and Gents, George?"

The girl brightens up and sits down straight just in time for her bell to ding.

"Bye guys. George says he loves you." She walks off.

Her district partner micheal was boring. Terribly boring. He talked about how he was creeped out by Heather the whole time.

"And one time..I caught her hiding under my bed when I got out of the shower. Her excuse? George told her too."

_Ding!_

Oh thank Jesus. "Please welcome Blakeley Allistar!"

The audience roars as she walks out in her sundress, blue jean jacket, and cow boots.

"Now Blakeley. Tell us, does your hand still hurt from slapping that boy?"

"Haha! That boy had what was coming. I can do anything he can do, if not 10 times better. We already saw that in training though."

The audience snickered at that comment.

"Well yes, we sure did. You showed him."

"I know! This one time back at the farm, this one boy said that I couldn't run. I beat him in a race and won my horse Peaches. Peaches! I miss you! I'm coming home baby!"

_Ding!_

"Let's welcome Bull Surge!"

"You're a stupid announcer who likes stupid girls, with a stupid tie-"

"You're a arrogant ass wipe, who thinks he's going to win, when in reality he'd be lucky to make it past the blood bath. You're a sexist bastard that I hope gets what is coming to him."

_Ding!_

"Burkley Devens!"

"Hey Jalastar!"

The crowd goes wild! She was fan favorite last year!

"Burkley, tell me. What's the plan this year?"

"Win! Duh!"

The crowd laughs and me and Burkley talk and chat for the rest of the time.

_Ding!_

"Carissa Gorge!"

"Hi Jalastar."

"Hello Carissa. You got a 5 in training. How does that feel?"

"Well, when most people are pulling out 10s and 11s not so great."

"Do you want to win Carissa?"

"I think anyone would want to win. I know I cannot though. I have no training, and cannot compare to the other tributes on physical strength."

"Do you think you will make it past the blood bath?"

"I sure hope so."

_Ding!_

Her district partner was no where near as interesting. Until Annaleigh made her way back to the stage.

"Annaleigh, how are you doing this year."

"I'm going to slit everyones throat. Cut them open and gut them like a fish. Are we clear?"

She walks off. The audience cheers...what a sadistic bitch.

"Keesha Dollar!"

She walks on looking trashy..I'm pretty sure she's drunk.

"Are you feeling okay Keesha?"

"Just great...the- the guy back stage- gave me some-some wine."

She then proceeded to fall over, and we had to help her up. Stupid girl. Getting shit-faced on such a important evening.

"Rush Leaves!"

"Rush tell us about yourself." I say as he sits down.

"Well. Figured I might as well do this now. I'm gay."

The audience gasp. That is a big announcement right before going in the arena.

"Well thats great! Tell me. What compelled you to take your shirt off and hug your escort?"

"She was just shallow and rude. I hadn't taken a shower so I did it. My only regret was not planting one on her."

"That would have been hilarious!"

_Ding!_

"Last but not least, Aria Graceffa!"

She walks on a bit awkward.

"Do you have a alliance?"

"No. I don't like people much."

"Do you like fighting?"

"No but, I'm good. I can survive too. So don't count me out just yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

_Ding!_

"That's all of our tributes! Good night Panem and Have a wonderful evening!"

I walk off the stage and into the wings. Sandy, the boy from 13 looks at me confused. Oh I forgot him,

"Tough break kid."

I head back into my dressing room. I change into some nice clothes. I'm going to go hit the club tonight.

**Tomorrow I will write the blood baths! I'm really excited! The chapter took forever to write. It got really time consuming. Let me know what you think. Yes, Jalastar was made after a certain person. He made me laugh. Review?**


	21. Let the 224 Annual Hunger Games Begin!

**The time is here! The blood bath, Let's go over alliances real fast though...**

**Alliance 1-Burkley, Kate, Blakeley, and Double D**

**Sub Alliance-Blakeley and Double D**

**Sub Alliance-Burkley and Kate**

**Alliance 2-Heather and Jonathan**

**Alliance 3 Careers- Vanity, Platinum, The twins, Cynthia, Viper, and Arachne and Ray-Ray**

**Carissa Gorge-District 11**

I go and stand in the glass tube that is going to raise me to my inevitable death.

"Tributes will rise in 15...14...13"

_So this is what it comes down too. This is how I leave this world. In a game instituted by a vicious government struggling for power._

I hope I don't die right away, but is that not every humans wish? We are all so young, and too be placed in a situation where only one comes out...that's why the careers astound me. They are so ignorant to the fact that life is fickle. That there isn't some special potion that is going to bring them back.

Granted we have tributes from last year, so technically there is something that can bring you back. It doesn't mean they should use it though.

My tube begins to rise, my heart beat quickens and my fear intensifies...I am offically in the arena of the Hunger Games.

I rise to the platform and look around, the cornucopia is in the middle of a field, surrounding the fields are three different land scapes.

There is a Jungle, a desert, and a Tundra. All of the sudden the Jungle switched into a Forest, the Desert switched into a swamp, and the Tundra transformed into a grassy plain.

_So they plan to catch us off guard in the elements. Which is good. I might actually be able to survive longer than I thought. What I don't know in weapons I do in survival._

60

59

58

57..

With the start of that count down, it begins a new part of my life. A part that is complete and utter shit.

**Cynthia Green-District 4**

_Alright Cynthia you have this. This is your chance. You're a strong, beautiful girl who is going to wipe the floor with these wimps._

45

44

43

42

41

That timer is going so slow. I look to my right and see the girl from district 8, Vanity is 2 people over from me, and Arachne is right next to her.

I look to my left and Platinum is there. I give him a wink and a smile, he returns the smile and then focuses back on the clock.

29

28

27

26

25

I look into the cornucopia. Sense I am not particularly the best with weapons, I need to keep mine small, I look and on the ground near me is a knife that I can acess fairly quickly. I see the girl from 8's eyes on it too. Please, this bitch has no chance.

5

4

3

2

1

The idiot from 13 stepped off before the time was up. He literally exploded everywhere.

GO.

I spring from my platform and jump on the knife. I grab the hilt and stab it in a frenzy behind me. You never know where anyone is in this game.

The knife makes contact with the girl from 8's stomach. She falls to the ground eyes wide.

"Sweetheart, did you really think you can sneak up on me?"

I bring the knife down on her head. Serves her right, I run towards the center of the cornucopia, challenging no one unless being challenged first.

I make it to the center where I was intending to go. Platinum is there.

"Platinum help! I can't do this it's too chaotic!"

"Get behind me and watch my back. Stab someone when they come this way."

Got this boy right where I want him.

**Keegan Block-District 8**

The minute that gong sounded and time was out all hell broke loose. I sprint from my platform towards a fairly decent sized back pack. I grab it and right as I'm about to run off something catches my eye.

I look down and see a knife. I bend down to pick it up just as the district 6 boy is charging at me. I throw it at him and it hits him in the stomach.

"Sorry bro...I'm...I'm so sorry."

I bring the knife down onto his heart and he lays there, gargling in his own blood, then he dies. I stand there in astonishment of myself. Not only am I a killer. I as happy when I did it. It was one less person to worry about in the games.

When I was having this come to Jesus meeting, the girl from 12 tackled me.

"Idiot." she says as she sends her knife into my neck.

I sit there. Amazed at how life just comes and goes so quickly. I sit there and wait for my death. Before long, my vision begins to be fuzzy and I see black.

**Rush Leaves-District 12**

Did I just see little miss party stab someone in the neck? This girl really wants to get home to her family.

I snap myself back into reality. I need to move. This isn't a game anymore. This is life and death.

I run and grab a backpack. I start to run but suddenly feel a sharp pain in the back of my leg. I fall to the ground to have the girl from 6 jump on top of me. I punch her in the face and she rolls off me, which gives me just enough time to get on top of her.

I grab her neck with my hands, but what I didn't notice is her slip her hand into her pocket. She brings a machete into my stomach and I fall over in pain.

"Nice try 12," she says, in a terrible squeaky voice.

She brings the knife down on my arm. "Might as well have a little bit of fun, eh?"

She slowly and painfully carves her name into my arm. In big bold letters my wounds spell A-R-A-C-H-N-E. She brings the knife to my forehead, slowly sliding the hilt, back and forth over my head. All the sudden she flips it and cuts my eye brow. Blood fills my vision and I can't see a thing anymore.

The pain is unbearable as she continues to have her knifes way with my body. She finally puts me out of my misery, and brings the knife down on my heart.

**Annaleigh Simpliston-Returning Tribute District 11**

Ah, my old friend. I sit there and twirl the sword in my hands. This is going to be a fun year. I run up to the girl from 5 whilst she is looking for something to grab from the pile of goodies at the cornucopia.

I slam into her. She falls to the ground, eyes wide with fear. She knows who I am. She knows what I am capable of.

"You don't deserve to be here if you're making stupid choices."

I slam my sword into her heart and she dies. Can I have some competition please?

As if reading my mind the girl from 2 slams into my back.

"You're just a sadistic bitch aren't you?" she says in a innocent tone.

"Big mistake."

I throw her off of me and she returns by punching me in the face. I stop for a minute, this girl has something about her...she's stronger than she looks.

She kicks me off of her in my moment of surprise. She jumps on top of me and manages to get the sword out of my hand.

The boy from 7 tries to run up and help me, but he gets a arrow in the neck. District 2 grabs the sword and slams it into my right arm. The pain hurts so bad, but I keep my brave face on, always continue struggling.

She brings the sword down on my left arm and then throws it aside.

"What do you say we have a replay of last years games...you know. When you died the first time."

She throws her hands around my neck and begins to strangle me. I try and move my arms, but I can't. There are no feeling in them anymore. My vision starts to get fuzzy. I manage to choke out one last phrase.

"You bitch."

The last thing I hear is. "No. I'm Marissa Fucking Vixon."

**Welp, guys that's the blood bath. I hope you liked it. Last time I didn't really focus on the fighting. This year I tried to pinpoint a little more on the actual fighting. Let's see our dead Tributes shall we?**

**The Fallen-In order of death**

32. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

31. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

30. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

29. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

28. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

27. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

26. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

25. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

**If I killed your tribute, it's not that I didn't like them/you. There is 32 tributes though...one comes out. The odds of yours winning are worse than a normal Hunger Games. Anyways, tell me what you think? Review ! :)**


	22. After the Blood Bath-Day 1

**Glad I got such a response from the Blood Bath! Tell me who y'all hate! I really appreciated the responses to certain character! This chapter is going to focus on alliances, might be a couple of deaths, maybe not. Depends what I feel when I am writing.**

**Jonathan Mockwood-District 5**

Me and Heather got away from the cornucopia, which that in itself I think was a stroke of luck. To top it all off though we got some supplies! We got two packs! One for each of us! We made it in a clearing in the Forest segment of the arena. Which we aren't really sure how to think of it. Before we were able to move off our platform it was a Jungle.

We make it to a clearing in the Forest, it's next to a river. That will make getting water much easier.

"Heather, I think we should stop here. The clearing is good. Water is here, it just makes sense and I-"

"Ya...about that...George said you should stop thinking. He doesn't appreciate you telling him what to do."

I am stunned, this...hand? Is telling me to stop talking. This is absolutely ridiculous.

What's even worse is the fact that I listen to the hand. So now, I'm going to be stuck, the last few days of my life, with a whackjob that talks to her hand.

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

Kate, Burkley, Alexia, and I made it out of the cornucopia. Which is great. I'm a little anxious to see who got killed anyways. It's a weird thought seeing someone alive one second, and then dead the next...

"Guys, did anyone else think it was a bad idea going to a landscape where they had a desert at first?" says Burkley a little skeptical.

"Actually, I think it's strategically accurate." says Alexia. "While it might be a little harder to survive if it turns back into a desert. We're in a swamp. I'm sure one of the packs we got is bound to have some iodine. We filter that water, and then purify it and we're set for the day it's a desert."

"That was really well thought out." says Kate. I knew it would be though. Alexia is from District 3, she's supposed to be a big smarty pants person.

"Thank you, the minute I saw the landscapes change, my mind starting doing cartwheels with ideas."

Maybe I made a good idea making a sub alliance with Alexia...

All of the sudden, we heard voices coming from the other side of the swamp.

"We need to get down. Now." says Kate. She grabbed us behind a bush and had us squat. I peaked my head up above the bush.

"Guys. It's only the District 12 girl." Wait...who is she talking too.

"The boy from 4 is running behind her."

"Poor girl..." says Kate.

"Never had a chance anyways." says Burkley dismissing it,

The girl stops seeing that she's hit the edge of the swamp. She turns to see the boy. He has a fire in his eyes. She is going to die. Add another cannon to the ones that we have already heard.

As if nothing happened though, she jumps into the swamp and swims over to our side. she makes it to the edge of the swamp and crawls onto our side. The boy is a little more hesitant following her in the murky water. The fact she jumped in it so willingly shows she really has her eye on the prize.

I watch as she runs into the opposite clearing before standing up. The coast was clear.

**Viper Woods**

That dumb district 12 girl got away. What am I supposed to tell the guys? "Hey, I let the Dictrict 12 girl get away, but it's okay we're careers!"

Sorry that is not how it is supposed to be. I need to make a kill, make it quick. I have to prove myself.

It's not only the fact I need to prove myself. I thrive on killing...it...excites me. A couple of years ago I got really mad. I had just gotten into a fight with my mother. It was the biggest one we have ever had.

I was walking down a alley where I saw a lady, maybe in her 20s walking down a alley. I picked up a rock and beat her. It was a heat of fury type of deal, but it felt so..so good.

I couldn't believe I did it. They found her body in the alley. Her family was featured in the news paper. Carol, Betty, Angela...and Cynthia. Oh my gosh. Cynthia. I killed her mom. I can't believe The luck in this. Not only do I have to kill her, I have the knowledge of knowing I killed her mother.

As a answer to my prayers, the District 9 boy came running through the clearing. He ran straight into a tree upon seeing me. Idiot.

I walk up to him and taunt. "Awh, little 9 must be lost."

"I-...I" He took off running. Not fast enough. I throw the trident, it lands straight into his back and it pierces through the front.

"Poor little District 9." I take the knife out of my pocket and slit his throat.

**Cynthia Green-District 4**

BOOM

"MOM!" I wake up in a daze sweating. We're still in the cornucopia, and I'm still with the careers. I breathe. Calm down Cyn. It was only a nightmare.

My mom was murdered. Brutally and utterly murdered. Nobody knows by whom, but it always keeps me a little on edge.

The irony. My mother who was murdered has her eldest daughter in the Hunger Games.

"Hey...Cynthia." Platinum peaks his head in the tent. "We heard a scream. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks for checking on me. You're a dear." I give him a smile.

Mom. I will get out of here. That boy will be so wrapped around my little finger he won't be able to think straight.

I get up from my sleeping bag, and walk over to him. I give him a kiss, he is surprised at first, but then gives in and kisses me back.

I pull back while he is mid-kiss. He leans in and kisses me again.

Yes. I have this boy right where I want him.

**So I thought I would show you what I had planned for Cynthia and Vipers character a little early on. Cynthia was a send in, and after getting so many tributes, Viper's spot was the only one not taken. So I invented him and connected them.** **Also, I'm sorry for no update recently. School has started again and I am DYING.**


	23. End of Day 1

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

Well this is just great. Day 1 I should have Platinum wrapped around my little finger right? Should being the key word. That District 4 skank is getting in my way. Look at the way he is looking at her...it's how he used to stare at me.

"I'm going hunting." I say in a intense tone.

"Cool, I'm down." says the district 6 girl whose name I have no urge to learn.

"Come on then."

We walk towards the forest/jungle area of the arena.

"Man the game makers really went all out this year. Switching the climates like they did really messes with you."

"I'm sorry. Did I look like I wished to speak to you?"

"There is not need to be a bitch." she says with a hostile tone.

I whip my arrow out and and string it. I'm ready to plunge it into her heart as I say "Look, if you think for a second me and you are of equal playing fields you're mistaken. I trained my whole life for this. You what? Killed one boy and all the sudden you're Charles Manson? Get in line 6 or it's going to be a short game for you."

She looked at me for a good minute in shock. I might look like the typical district 1 girl, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

A parachute lands a few feet away from me. In it is a brand new set of bows and arrows. It had a note too.

_That's my girl. Keep it up. See you soon.-Rachel_

**Gus Hicks-District 3**

I've been following her. She will be mine. She will not get away. Mine. She's walking a couple of trees ahead, walking with the district 10 girls, and that horrid other girl from our district.

"You will be mine Kate."

I speed up. Hastening my speed and running towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

All of them have a knife out and are ready to go in about 2 seconds. Kate looks the most fierce. Kate is everything,

"Gus, you understand we should kill you right?" says the ugly-annoying-ranting girl from my district.

"Kill your district partner? I don't think you would. Hi Kate!" I say with a wink.

She rolls her eyes. "How long are you going to pretend you don't love me!?"

"GUS! I don't love you. Stop it. This is the freaking Hunger Games! Only one person is coming out! One. Not two! One."

I'm raging. I have a knife in my hand faster than they can blink. My arms stretch up and reach the returning girl's from 10 throat.

"Say you love me or she dies."

"Gus, this is ridiculous!"

"SAY YOU LOVE ME OR I'LL SLIT HER THROAT."

The girl is squirming in my hands. One slice. All it takes.

"Okay! Okay! I love you."

My heart fills with joy, My life has been made and everything makes sense yet again! I slice the girl from 10's throat.

BOOM

"NO!" They were all screaming and crying now.

"Kate you're coming with me!"

I grab her and she drops her knife. She and I are going to spend our lives, happily ever after together.

**Gamemaker POV-**

It's time to play the fallen tributes. I press the button and the projection board lights up. Poor Burkley. We all wanted her to go far.

**The fallen**

I type them in numerical order.

**Vircepia Xanwood-District 5**

**Angel Cruise-District 6**

**Oak Mills-District 7**

**Victoria Caste-District 8**

**Keegan Block-District 8**

**Burkley Devens-District 10**

**Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11**

**Rush Leaves-District 12**

**Sandy Forum-District 13**

Stupid Sandy. Running off his platform.

**Gus fell a little too far into the coocoo's nest huh? Now that school is back I'm thinking of just doing a weekly update. Let me know what you think of this chapter?**


	24. Day 2:Part 1

**Hello guys, I'm sorry I haven't been posting...I got sick, then grades, and all the shows I am currently involved in swarmed. Getting health issues really puts a damper on life..anyways. Here is the next chapter.**

**Carissa Gorge-District 11**

This has quite possibly been the hardest adventure I have ever encountered. Not only is there a chance of death around every corner. Every lurking moment, I'm utterly alone. Every twig snap, every bird that coos, every sound you hear becomes the sound of your inevitable death.

_It doesn't have to be Carissa..._

No. I can't. It goes against all of the moral laws I am aloud to hold onto in this game. Who am I to walk up to someone and tell them that their life is over? That they are out of time and have run their course and will no longer have the life we all thought we would have as children.

I hear a snap and turn around. Nothing. That's all I see. Nothing. I have the feeling I've been being followed every sense the start of the game in leaving the cornucopia. I don't know what, or who it might be. Or even if I'm being legit on what I'm thinking. This is the Hunger Games though. Expect the unexpected.

_Snap._

There it is again. I know I'm not imagining it. I hear a rustle in the bushes.

_This is it. You're going to die. Say your prayers, because it's the last chance you'll get._

Out of the bushes walks my district partner. Robert.

"Uhm...hey Carissa..."

_Dying at the hands of your own district partner. How unmerciful is this experience going to be?_

"Hi.."

Maybe if I keep him talking I can figure out a escape route..

"So I think you know I've been following you...I think we should team up...you know...like a alliance?"

This is so weird.

"Why didn't you approach me in training."

"The author was busy setting up the careers, and returns. He got distracted."

Fair enough.

"How do I know you aren't going to-"

Before I can even reply his lips are on mine. The instant he realized what he did though he pulled away.

"This could work out.." I say with a smile.

_What are you doing? You're setting yourself up for heartbreak and distress._

Yes, I am. It's okay though. If you knew you only had a few days to live...what would you do?

**Rather short..I am sorry. So I don't know if I was crossing lines with what Robert said. If you don't like what I did I won't do it again, don't worry. So Carissa was going to be a blood bath...I actually started to like her character a lot though. Robert was just too interesting to me to take out now. Let me know what you think? Again I'm so sorry that I haven't posted. I'll get better I promise!**


	25. Day 2: Mid-Day

**Hey guys, you should get a couple of chapters out of me today. If I don't update for a little bit though, I'm terribly sorry. I just auditioned for a show, and I'm in one at school the same time. Things might get a little cray. Anways. I hope you enjoy this story, as spacial as it is. I've really enjoyed writing these characters and hope to do many more.**

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

"Alright, now just flick your wrist and let go.''

Should I really be helping someone learn how to fight in the arena? No, this goes against everything I have trained for my whole entire life...but he's my brother. I know we've only known each other for about a week, and during most of that week I considered him useless and wimpy...

I was a only child though, having him here right now...is kind of like a sadistic Christmas Gift. If only stupid Brendan hadn't chickened out. I would have a brother. Let's be real. I'm to fabulous to die. Clash on the other hand...well is Clash.

"But Platinum why do we have to keep him around?" it's that stupid District 4 bitch. Why did she make it past the blood bath.

"It's too early to turn on the alliance. You have to time these things out." Do these people honestly think I can't hear?

"Ugh, fine. The sooner I take that stupid Marissa chick out the better."

OH HELL NO.

I turn around and stare that hussy straight in the face.

"Sweet heart, let's be real for a second. The only reason you're still alive right now is because you make pretty boy over there excited in the down stairs region. The only reason he's taking that from you however, is because Mrs. Too-Pretty-Too-Die, isn't putting out."

She glares at me, and I glare back. Why should I be scared of her? She is a little trick who is sleeping her way through to the top. She storms off into the tent, followed by Platinum.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Clash.

"That was incredible! I wish I had as much nerve as you did.."

"You don't want it, you're a nice guy. Stay that way, other wise you attract things like the slut in the tent."

He laughs and continues to throw the knifes. He's actually gotten fairly decent. 9 out of 10 times he's hitting the target on the tree dead center.

"Hey, want to go on a hunt?"

He ponders for a second, only to say "Ya, let's see who else wants to go."

**Ray-Ray Celeste-Returning District 7 tribute**

Me and Christa know that we are the odd balls out in this alliance. We would be stupid to think otherwise. We need to somehow even out the playing field in this alliance. Because when everyone starts turning on each other towards the end, you sure as hell know we are as good as dead.

"Hey girls?" It's the boy from district 2

"Do you want to go on a hunt with me and Marissa?"

"Ya! Sure!" The sooner I can get out of this campsite the better.

Just then a idea dawns on me...

"Give me a minute to get ready?"

He nods and leaves me and Christa alone in the tent.

"We need to take them out. Say a mutt got them, make it look like a accident."

"What?! You're sipping too much coco juice. We can't take them out yet. We need them."

"We have the girl from District 6, you, ,me, Vanity, Viper, Cynthia, and Platinum. That's more than enough, plus I don't like how close they are. If they're busy choosing each other to partner with they aren't choosing me."

"Fair enough..."

We load our weapons and hide a few knives in our pockets, that's how we have to get the girl. Surprise.

We walk out of the tent perky and smiley.

"What are you two so preppy about?" says Marissa

"Just excited to get out of camp!" I say with a enthusiastic smile.

We start walking and decide to go into the tundra, at least it'll cool us off for a bit. We wait until there is a decent amount of space between us and the camp, I pull out my knife.

I'm just about to throw it when Marissa swings around and sends a knife in to Christa's chest, and locks and loads another one in her hand before I can even process.

Christa falls to the ground in pain, and confused. Choking on her blood, and then..

BOOM!

Her Cannon. Just like that...I'm all alone.

"Did you honestly think I didn't think something was up? You've been acting sketchy this whole time."

"You're not going to kill me." I say defiantley.

"Honey, this is a game. Odds are always against you. Being as I am a _actual _career, I think I have a advantage over you."

I don't know what to say...I'm lost for words out of shock..

"Let's put it this way." she says with a smug grin. "One of us is going to die, and I'll give you a clue. It won't be Clash. It won't be me either. I'm Marissa Fucking Vixon bitch."

**Woop! I love writing for Marissa. She's such a outlandish character. Totally not how I talk/act in real life. Those are the best to write for! I intentionally left you with a cliff hanger. I'm really excited for the next chapter. :) Review and let me know what you think!**

**The Fallen-In order of death**

32. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

31. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

30. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

29. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

28. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

27. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

26. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

25. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

24. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods

Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)


	26. Day 2: Mid-Day Continued

**Ray-Ray Celeste-District 7 Returning tribute**

Well, I got myself into a total crap load of crap, not only is Christa dead. I'm stuck too fight for my life against a career and a half. (Half because Clash is technically not a career.) Marissa on the other hand, is fierce as I'll get out.

"Look, nobody has to die," I say trying to buy some time.

"Oh really now? You didn't think that when you were about to throw a knife into my back, now where you?"

She's pissed, and why wouldn't she be? I just tried to betray her trust. So I do what any person would do in my situation. I run. As hard and as fast as I can.

All of the sudden a knife whizzes past my head.

"WHAT THE HELL? I NEVER MISS!"

I just lightened the career pack by two, just not the two I wanted.

**Kate Figgens-District 3**

This is the worst luck I've quite possibly ever had. This is coming from someone who died already.

I'm stuck with a serial stalker. In the HUNGER GAMES. I have no way to grab a weapon because he has them on lock and key at all time.

"Can you stop staring at my breast please?" this is getting really old.

"I didn't say you can speak."

"Yea? Well I didn't say you could kidnap me either. I honestly wish you would just kill me and get it over with."

"Why would I do that? We belong together baby." He leans in for a kiss, but I spit in his face.

He slaps me in mine.

"Oh hell no. It's on bitch." I jump on him and begin to punch. He quickly flips me over though and is on top of me with a knife on my neck, but then he stopped.

A rain of red sticky blood covers my face. Where the hell? I realized he just coughed it up. He fell limp, and fell completely on top of me. I push him off of me and too my surprise there is a arrow in his back. I immediately go to defense mode. Where did that arrow come from and why didn't they let him kill me before they killed him?

I turn around and see the district 13 girl, just standing there. Looking at me.

"Uhm...thanks."

"I know what it's like to be on held where you don't want to be. District 13, you can never get out. We can't even go above ground unless you're a soldier. Seeing you being held captive by that kid, it just brought back to much."

She begins to cry. I don't know whether this is a trick, if she's genuinely crying or what.

"So, I'm in need of a alliance...are you interested?"

She wipes her face and gives me a smirk. "I was never intending on having one...but I guess it couldn't hurt."

I smile. "So the first thing we need to do, is take out the careers."

**Platinum Del Cross-District 1**

Damn this girl is a good kisser. I'm not stupid. I know she is straight up using me to get to the end, but I could die at any given day...why not have a little fun while I'm here?

Cynthia and I stop kissing because someone was opening the tent. We hear the zipper unfold and we see Vanity staring at us wide eyed and embarassed.

"Oh..uh, sorry."

She walks out. I push Cynthia off and follow her out.

"Vanity wait-"

"No it's cool. I get it. I need to focus on the games anyways."

"Vanity no. You know I'd choose you any given day. You just don't seem interested."

"What am I supposed to do Platinum? Get on my knees and blow you? It's not like we are going to have a actual thing anyways! This is the Hunger Games!"

I grab her face and begin to kiss her. She doesn't pull away which is a good sign.

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

Hell yes I'm using this boy. That district 4 bitch thinks she's calling the shots. We'll see how this turns out. I pull my face away.

"Platinum. I think the alliance is too big...we need to get rid of some."

"Vanity it's day two. The careers can't be broken yet. The outlines would get us super early on if we did."

"Fine, but when we decide it's time to turn on them. I want her gone first.

"It's a deal."

I smile and give him a big kiss. I look over his shoulder and see Cynthia Fuming.

**Cynthia Green-District 4**

THAT BITCH! Who the hell does she think she is?! This was my strategy and my plan! Who does she think she is trying to steal it.

I march over and sit on a log.

"What's the matter princess?" says Arachne in a sarcastically sympathetic tone

"Like you care." I say through gritted teeth.

"You're right. I don't, but you'll probably tell me anyways."

"We need to take District 1 down. Now. Not later. We need to break this alliance up now."

"Woah there, don't get your thong in a twist. We can't do that just yet. It will ruin the chances of a career winning the games."

This game is getting to be too much for me. Too much complications. Any guy at home, would love to have been in Platinum's situation. No. He had to choose self involved-power hungry-horse faced-insect-looking bitch.

"I'm ready to split it up. You me Viper and the twins can take them."

"Yeah, there is one problem in you plan.."

"What's that?"

"I don't really like you...so?"

"So, if you stay in a alliance with them you're sure to be the first one dead. Think about it. They're district Partners."

"So are you and Viper and the twins."

"I have no loyalty to Viper. I'm willing to lay it all on the line for you. Right now. Tonight. We get the twins on board. We get Viper, and we're set."

"What about the returns?"

Crap. I forgot about them. As if a sign that my plan was destined to work, Marissa and Clash come storming in.

"THOSE BITCHES TRIED TO PUT A KNIFE IN MY BACK. A KNIFE IN _MY _BACK. I'M MARISSA FUCKING VIXON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

"Is it just me or does she get louder by the day?..." says Arachne.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in a curious tone. As if I actually care she almost got stabbed.

"CLASH TELL HER. I'M GOING TO GO PUNCH SOMETHING."

He's like her puppet. He does literally whatever she tells him to do.

"We went on a hunt while you and Platinum were...you know...but now it looks like Platinum and Vanity are..you know...anyways the returns tried to kill both of us, but Marissa caught on and killed one of them."

Holy crap. This is a legit answer to every prayer I've had in this arena.

"Clash, it's time to get the District 1s out. What do you say Marissa, Arachne, Viper, you, and me form a alliance and take them out?"

"I'd have to talk to Marissa.."

"Grow a pair of balls and answer her question."

"Fine. We'll do it if Viper is down."

"Down for what?" He comes out from the woods.

"Where have you been?" ask Arachne

"Taking care of some stuff." he throws some toilet paper at Arachne.

"Gross!" I shreik.

"Now what are we doing?"

"Taking out district 1 tonight."

"I'm in."

This was all to easy. Just as we finished talking a parachute flew down. In it was a knife with my name in it, and a note.

_Sis!_

_You're brilliant. You have the capital going crazy right now. Such a bold move so early! The boys you dated back home threw some money together to buy you this! Stay safe!_

_xoxo Angela!_

This is going to be fun.

Well. I was not expecting that to go where it went. It just kind of flowed though. Hope you enjoyed it! Also I apologize for the last chapters placing list coming out a little wonky...I am not sure what happened. Review?

**The Fallen-In order of death**

32. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

31. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

30. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

29. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

28. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

27. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

26. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

25. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

24. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

23. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

22. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)


	27. Blood Lust

Cynthia Green-District 4

We are about to act. Tonight is going to be a intense situation. We need to carry on like nothing is wrong, and everything will be okay. The trick is going to be to seperate them. Viper and I will have Vanity, and we all agreed Marissa is going to be the only one to take down Platinum. So she has Clash to help. Not that that will help much.

"So what are we doing tonight guys?" says Vanity

This princess always has to be ocupied.

"Let's go on a hunt!" says Arachne a little to eager. She's going to give everything away.

"Let's split up though, we'll cover more ground. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"I agree." says Platinum. Well that was easy.

"Okay, so Me, Vanity and Viper. Then Clash, Marissa, and Platinum. Arachne you stand guard." She gives me a pitiful look, but I don't like how eager she was to get into this situation. She would jump the gun, and we wouldn't be able to do this with precision.

"Okay, cool." says Vanity. She doesn't suspect a thing. We grab our gear and head out our different directions. Marissa and her group head to the left, My group heads to the right. This is going to be way easy.

It isn't long until I give Viper the signal to sneak up on Vanity. He grabs his knife, and right when I think he is about to stick her, she swings around and stabs him in his arm.

"OW!" he screams. "You stupid bitch!"

He swings again and she simply side steps and cuts his arm again.

"Oh my gosh! You're so freaking worthless Viper!" I run at Vanity full charge, she throws something out of her sleeve and she runs away. I try and run after her, but the thing that she threw out of her sleeve got caught onto my feet. I was stuck with no where to get too.

"You stupid cow. I should have killed you instead of your mother."

Wait. What is he talking about. I look up, and in my head I realize I'm staring into the face of my mothers killer.

"So this is how it's going to go down." I say. "A district 4 show down."

So hey guys. For starters I wanted to say sorry for the weird format. My computer wouldn't fix it no matter how much I tried..crusty I know. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. You will find out what happens to Platinum, and these two, you'll even hear from Vanity! Review! Also, gonna start sponsoring soon. Hit me up with your gifts, I know the points.


	28. District Loyalty

**Viper Woods-District 4**

At this point District loyalty is out the door. This whole plan was stupid in the first place. Vanity got away, and now I'm stuck fighting this stupid cow. She isn't even a career. She shouldn't be in the alliance.

"I guess this is what it comes down too. A district 4 showdown." she says looking up at me.

"If that's how you want it. Tell me, are you going to scream and beg for mercy like your mom."

"SHUT UP!" She's screaming with tears pouring down her face. "I'll kill you, you little bastard! I will!"

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try." Actually the idea of that really does amuse me. "Cut yourself free. When I beat you, I want you to know that it's because you suck. I hope wherever the hell you go, you see your mother, and I hope she tells you she hates you."

She's crying as she's fumbling with the net like object surrounding her feet. She's being sloppy with her knife and if she isn't careful she's going to cut herself. She's finally out of the trap, but then just sits there. Crying. Crying like a toddler.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. You had no chance anyways."

She looks up at me. Her eyes glowing in the light, and out of nowhere she lunges at me. She's on top of me in a matter of seconds. Punching my face over, and over again.

I kick her off and am on top of her. I slap her and nail her in the jaw. I hope I made her loose a tooth. All of the sudden I have a sudden pain in my groin area. I fall over and collapse in pain, as I can't breathe she stands over me.

"Looks like you're the one without a chance Viper." She sends her knife into my chest. I look up in agony and see a light. In the light I see Cynthia's mother. Looking at me. With a triumphant smile on her face.

"That's my baby." she says.

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

BOOM

I hear a cannon fire which is what I was waiting for. Took them long enough too. How long could it possibly take for them to kill little miss Princess?

"Alright, I think we all know what's going down here." Platinum turns around and stares at me and Clash confused, and as putting everything together in his head he takes off running.

He was too late though. I'm on top of him in a matter of seconds.

"Where do you think you're going buddy." I place my feet on his wrist and have Clash sit on his body.

"You're really turning on me day 2?!" he ask in shock

"No, the whole alliance is. You and Vanity. It's a shame really. You played a game of love, where there is nothing but death. Had you kept your pants on. You had potential to win, you pissed off the wrong girl Mr. Del Cross." With that being said I slit his throat.

I stand up and look at Clash. "You ok?"

"What you said...about playing a game of love, and there is death all around...Marissa what are we doing?"

"What do you mean what are we doing?"

"Why haven't you killed me?!" he's screaming now, I don't understand where all of this is coming from.

"Clash...you're...you're my brother..."

"No, we're related by blood. We are not siblings though! We didn't grow up together. Had we met under different circumstances, ya. It would be awesome...you need to win though."

He picks up my hand with the knife and places it against his chest.

"Stab me."

"What?! No! Are you crazy?!"

"Marissa, you've trained your whole life for this...I..I have no shot."

"Clash I can't."

"Oh this is ridiculous!"

I spin around and see who had the nerve to talk in such a sympathetic moment. It turns out to be none other than Little Miss Princess.

"What the hell? Bitch I thought you were dead."

"Hardly." She seems Platinum drowning in his own blood on the floor. She sees him mouth the words "I love you.", but she merely throws her head back and laugh.

"As if. I was using you dude. This is the Hunger Games." With that she takes her own knife out and sticks it in his heart.

BOOM

"As for your brother. If you won't take him out." She takes her knife out and chunks it in Clash's head. "There. Problem solved."

BOOM

"OH MY GOSH!" I fall to the floor in shock. Then quickly stand up. This bitch is not taking me down. I will have revenge! I hurl my knife at her and she side steps. She merely waves goodbye and runs off.

I fall to the floor and craddle my dead brothers head. "I'm so sorry...I really am..." Tears are pouring down my face. I don't know where this is coming from. This is a new side of me I've never experienced...I'm suddenly feeling remorse for every death I had caused in this game.

With the anguish of losing a relative, I have developed empathy. Shit.

**Dead this chapter.**

**Viper Wood-He was supposed to be a blood bath. I kept him around merely so Cynthia can have a bit of history with someone, something that can make her somewhat redeemable.**

**Clash Allenby- He was just such a Mary Sue! I wrote all I could, and I can't write no more for this character. So he had to go.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. You saw different sides to characters that weren't there. Let me know what you think? Next Chapter we will hear from some people we haven't heard from in awhile...:)  
**

**The placings!  
**

**The Fallen-In order of death**

32. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

31. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

30. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

29. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

28. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

27. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

26. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

25. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

24. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

23. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

22. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

21. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

20. Viper Woods(Killed by Cynthia Green)

19. Platinum Del Cross(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

18. Clash Allenby(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)


	29. Guess who's back?

**Well. We haven't heard from them in awhile...or any of the tributes that get a POV...let's see.**

**Blakley Allistar-District 10**

Woah! What?! People! "Val! Look! The authors back and is writing for us!"

"Shh." she says with a condecending tone. "You'll lead the careers right to us."

She's been like this a lot recently sense the whole thing with Kate happened. Only thing is is that last night we never saw her face in the sky. We saw Gus. That means that she is still alive and kickin!

I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing though. I think it just now sunk into my head that the chances of me making it out of these games are slim to none. The fact that I'm only 14 lowers even that statistic.

I try to keep a positive outlook on this though. How many people can say that they've been on TV? Ok. Lame voice of optimism...but still. You have to keep positive thoughts in here. Otherwise the arena eats you alive. Sometimes I mean that literally. In the Jungle we saw a plant just swoop down and eat a rabbit. Just in one bite. I wish Peaches could have saw it.

"We should probably move on so we don't get stuck in one place." I say.

"You're probably right." says Valerxia.

She's been so uptight. It's been difficult to talk to someone when they in reality have no general interest towards you.

We round out of our camp which is now a Forest setting surrounded by trees. We don't know what it looks like in Jungle version though. The game makers don't really have a time they switch the climate. They just do it.

We round about the bushes and we run straight into clear view of my district partner...sticking a knife into the boy from 5s heart.

"You're just a stupid boy, in the stupid Hunger Games trying to survive. Obviously it didn't work well for you. Stupid."

"He really should work on his vocabulary..." says Val a little too loud.

"Great. It's stupid girls. I guess I'm going to have to kill your stupid selves."

"Can we please take a moment to realize you're vocabulary is that of a toddler." says Val in a defiant tone. She made a homemade set of bows and arrows she's already locked and loaded.

I pull out my knife and stare at the face of my potential killer. This could all turn really good or really bad. Really fast.

Bull charges. Ironically, because you would think because of his name he'd be quick, very slowly. I sidestep him before he even had time to reach up and try and stick me.

"Stand still you stupid girl!" he says.

It became evident that I was his target. He was charging straight at me. I guess embarassing a boy on national television did a little to hurt a boy's pride.

I turn and I throw my knife in his direction. It hits him in the arm. He lets out a roar of anger.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU YOU REDNECK BITCH!"

I will not. I repeat not. Be called a bitch.

"Have it your way."

I jump on top of him. I start punching him, and punching him. I hear a crack. I feel something slimy. I look down and I see I dented the boys head.

BOOM

"Woah..." says Val. "Remind me to stay on your good side.

**Truly Hernandez-District 7**

I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I can't feel safe, I feel like I'm in pieces and I can't even breathe sometimes. I miss home. I miss Annie, and Caleb. I need to get home to them.

I have been walking around literally without a purpose. If I seem someone one of us dies. If I don't I keep walking. It's literally been as plain and simple as that.

What was that noise? I turn and I see the girl from 9 and the boy from 5.

"George said he's tired of following you. We just need to kill you now."

Who in the FUCK is George?

"I'm sorry...who?"

She holds up her hand and we see a face drawn on.

"Oh hell no."

I see the boy and he looks just as annoyed as me.

"I'm so done. This is ridculous. If you expect me to die by a girl that talks to her hand, then you are sadly mistaken. So I'm going to let you walk away. Otherwise I'm embedding my axe into your skull."

District 5 steps back, and looks shocked when 9 doesn't.

"Heather...come on."

She turns. It's almost like a horror movie, she puts on the scariest smile I've ever seen.

"Heather isn't here anymore." She turns back to me.

"George likes your spunk. He says it's a shame he'll have to kill you."

Pah. As if.

"Well bitch. Looks like it's on."

First thing I'm going to do is going to cut her hand off.

**Okay, I brought some people back :) Review and let me know who you aren't digging. I won't promise to kill them. I will try my hardest though!  
**

**The Fallen-In order of death**

32. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

31. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

30. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

29. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

28. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

27. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

26. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

25. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

24. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

23. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

22. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

21. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

20. Viper Woods(Killed by Cynthia Green)

19. Platinum Del Cross(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

18. Clash Allenby(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Bull Surge(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)


	30. Filler Sorry it's so short

**This is a pure filler. I'm sorry. Although we will see the Heather and the Truly fight. That will be the last death maybe for a couple of chapters...it just feels like people are dying to quickly.**

**Heather Chops-District 9**

This girl thinks she has the abilty to beat me. Me. George. The ruler of this silly little girl. People don't understand how much power I have. That's the thing. I have power because they me. They fear the girl that talks to her hand. It makes me strong through her.

"You do realize I will give you the chance to walk away now right?"

This district 7 girl is foolish. No one will walk away. I will slit her throat. That will be the end of it.

I walk forward.

"Stay back." she warns. Just watching me...with fear. I continue to walk forward.

"Stay back." she says again. I keep walking until I am directly in front of her.

"Do something" I say. "Please. I beg you to kill me. Cut me with your axe. Let's see what you're made of."

She stands and stares at me. Then she runs. Quick and almost rabbit like.

"Not on my watch." I throw my knife and it lands directly into her back.

"You kids are all the same. You think you're invincible. That you can do it all. I'm here to disprove this idea. I am George." I slit her throat.

BOOM

Just like that the life drained from her eyes.

"Heather...look." the idiot from 5 says

I turn around and there is a sponsor gift. I open it up and inside is a hot meal. Just what I needed.

I'm begining to like this game.

**So Heather isn't really Heather anymore. She's George. This hand is crazy.**

**The Fallen-In order of death**

32. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

31. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

30. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

29. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

28. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

27. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

26. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

25. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

24. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

23. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

22. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

21. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

20. Viper Woods-District 4(Killed by Cynthia Green)

19. Platinum Del Cross-District 1(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

18. Clash Allenby-District 2(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Bull Surge-District 10(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)

16. Truly Hernandez-District 7(Killed by Heather (George) Chops)


	31. Shocked Y'all

**Hello hello. Sorry for the late update. I'm going to put a poll up on my wall. Vote on who you like, it really does influence who I'm going to kill...I take you guys consideration a lot.**

**Valerexia Val-District 3**

Blakeley is becoming more and more of a liability to these games for me. She is making foolish choices and acting as if they're perfectly normal. This isn't a actual game. I'm not sure she understands that only one of us is coming out.

I think it's time to split up. Is it early for that? Yes...it is, and she is so young...but I can't think about her. I have to think about what is important for me. This is so much to process at such a small amount of time and I don't know if I can take it.

We need to know how many people are dead...if my calculations are correct...there should be about 18 or 19 of us left...that's if I'm not forgetting someone...

I can do this though. My parents raised a fighter. How silly I must look now...I can still recall my last conversation to my mother. How ignorant I was. Thinking I was above everything. Thinking I had so much already mapped out. Nothing ever does work out as it seems. Now here I am, The Hunger Games. Year number 224.

My parents probably realize what is going to happen. I'm no Vanity, I'm no Kate. No Cynthia. I'm Valerexia Val. District 3 know it all...not Hunger Games victor.

"Hey Val...We reached a dead end. Maybe we should turn back."

She's right. I look out into the Tundra. We've bounced around so much I don't even know what plain switches to what anymore.

I look down the edge of the cliff. I look down and see the ice at the bottom.

"Beautiful right?" Blakeley looks bewildered. She's so naive. She's so much to learn.

"It is beautiful."

"Val, we better get-OH MY GOSH!"

The last thing I hear as I plummet to my death is her scream.

**I know some of you liked Val...she was just...she ran her course. I hope you don't hate me. Review and let me know!**

**The Fallen-In order of death**

32. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

31. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

30. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

29. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

28. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

27. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

26. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

25. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

24. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

23. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

22. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

21. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

20. Viper Woods-District 4(Killed by Cynthia Green)

19. Platinum Del Cross-District 1(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

18. Clash Allenby-District 2(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Bull Surge-District 10(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)

16. Truly Hernandez-District 7(Killed by Heather (George) Chops)

15. Valerexia Val- District 3 (Self inflected)


	32. Mutts!

**So because I found the time I decided to update again! Yay! Taking your request and votes into consideration...here is the chapter. Also, if you guys don't get the person you voted for dead right away...it's because I need them a little later. I have the top 8 decided, and someone y'all voted in is already plotted in..so...ya. They won't win though. Don't worry.**

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

What. The. Absolute. Hell. Was. That.

She was literally just standing right next to me. Looking off the cliff. The next thing I know she's on the ground.

I see body parts, where the shouldn't be. Bent in all shapes and directions they should never be bent in...Poor Val...

She was the last piece of something tangible in this games, that I could hold on too. Hope that this game wouldn't make me a monster, that these people wouldn't win. Someone that kept me grounded while I was here...

"Well isn't that sad?" I turn around and see the girl from district 12 smiling. As soon as I see her I realize I'm dangerously close the a cliff.

"Yes, it is sad." I say wearily

"Eh, not really. She was kind of a bitch anyways. Always going on little tangents, always screaming about rights. News flash. We live in a world where we have to fight to the death to live. There is no rights."

Why is she just talking to me? Why has she not attacked yet. She has a clear advantage.

"Yes, I guess you're right." I observe my surroundings. How do I get around this girl. I've seen what she can do. She is not a moron.

I might as well try. Val would have wanted me too. I act like I'm going to run left around her, then fake to my right. She realized what I was doing a little too late and I was able to run past her. We run full speed down a hill. Almost tripping constantly.

She leaps and lands right on my back, as she turns me over she says "Nothing personal kid, I've got a games to win."

I cringe and tighten up as I feel her hands around my neck. I look her dead in the eye though. I will not give her the satisfaction of killing me as I look cowardice.

All of the sudden a strong like arm wraps around the District 12 girls waist. She looks confused and turns around, and let's out a blood curtling scream. What is happening. I wiggle out from underneath her body and stand up.

"He-Help!" She screams. I finally get enough courage to look, there are at least 10 penguin like creatures with their tongues, yes they're freaking tongues, wrapped around her. She scrambles for a knife, and tries to start slashing at the tongues, but they seem to only get tighter.

"Stop slashing them!" I scream. Not really sure why...I just know that I don't want to see her die.

"Well you aren't doing anything about it!" She continues slashing until she screams out in a awful pain. The tongues have grown little knifes at the end of them, they are literally cutting her in half.

She is letting out murderous screams, then all of the sudden her top half is on the floor. Her legs are quick to follow. The penguins look at me. It's my turn. So I run.

**Rana Celeste-District 7 returning**

I'm so tired of these games. You'd think me dying in one already would be enough, no. Of course that isn't. That stupid district 1 hussy just had to send me back in.

I was peaceful. I was calm. I was dead. Now I'm struggling for survival, in a freaking tundra freezing my butt off.

"RUN!" Who the heck? After I tried killing Marissa things got a little crazy for me. I haven't encountered any tributes though.

I turn my back and see the District 10 girl running full fledge as fast as she can towards me. Behind her are penguin like creatures...but they're too big to be penguins. They're some kind of bird though. Or at least I think they are.

She's getting closer to me. I better take off. As I turn, too my horror there are at least 7 or 8 penguins surrounding me.

"These damn Game Makers."

The District 10 girl finally caught up to me. We are back to back now. All the little beady eyes of our hunters are on us.

"I tried to warn you."

"Listen I can't deal with your southern-ass sass. So either come up with a solution to get us out of here, or shut up. I'm really not wanting the last voice I hear to resemble Billy Ray Cyrus."

"Well. You're sure sweet."

A grey parachute falls from the sky with a big 10 on it. Blakeley picks it up, and opens it.

In it was a red button, that read "Push this."

She did and all the sudden she disappeared. Are you freaking kidding me. As if on cue, sense their prey was getting away, the penguins launched their tongues at me. Wrapping around every crevis of my skin they could find. The more I moved the tighter they got.

_Well Rana. Year 2 mutts got you. Could be worse. You could be Rachel...back to peace..  
_

**BOOM.**

**As requested there is 1 returning tribute left... Kate. Annaleigh, Rana, Carol, and Birkley are all dead. Although I'm not sure if Kate will win. Probably not. I enjoy writing for the other characters too much, I won't kill her off anytime soon.**

**The Fallen-In order of death**

32. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

31. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

30. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

29. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

28. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

27. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

26. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

25. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

24. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

23. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

22. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

21. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

20. Viper Woods-District 4(Killed by Cynthia Green)

19. Platinum Del Cross-District 1(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

18. Clash Allenby-District 2(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Bull Surge-District 10(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)

16. Truly Hernandez-District 7(Killed by Heather (George) Chops)

15. Valerexia Val- District 3 (Self inflected)

14. Keesha Dollar-District 12 (Killed by Mutts)

13. Rana Celeste-District 7(Killed by Mutts)


	33. Apologies

**The first part of this chapter is a set up for the next part of the story. The part after is just cause I'm annoying.**

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

How am I not the victor yet? Our career pack is literally nothing but girls. Cynthia, Arachne, and me. Vanity hit the run a long time ago. Smart girl.

"Can we stop walking?" Cynthia whines "I'm seriously feeling like my feet are going to fall off."

"Why don't we just bring Platinum back from the dead to carry you?" Arachne teases

"Can you too shut up? I'm really just not in the mood to talk." I say

"Sorry.."

There it is. That one word. I learned never to say that word. People walk all over you the minute that you utter it. You give the other person control. It means that you're utterly ashamed of what you did, so much so, that you had no other choice then to beg for the person to like you again.

I learned a long time ago never to utter those words. Never to accept those words, and never to believe those words.

"It's fine."

**Carissa Gorge-District 11**

How did I make it this far into the games? How have me and Robert had it so nice? I mean besides the fact the author has more interesting and intricate character to write for.

We're walking through the jungle, and now that I actually feel like I have a chance, I'm not worried anymore.

"Babe," says Robert "I really think we shouldn't be as cocky as we are...you know how the author is...with his moods."

"Ya whatever. I am not talking about this anymore. One of us are getting out. I feel it in my bones."

A cute little monkey walks into the way. He stares up at us with those big brown eyes and instantly I melt. It's adorable.

"Hey little guy.." It's eyes light up, not in a machine way, in a way that shows it's happy to see you. He gestures to follow, and we do.

"That is the cutest monkey I have ever seen." Says Robert.

"You've seen a monkey?!" I'm shocked. We live in District 11.

The monkey continues to walk down the path and then it jumps off a ledge. Me and Robert are in total shock and don't know what to do...So we jump. We have to save the monkey.

**BOOM **

**BOOM.**

**THESE CHARACTERS WERE SO BORING. I couldn't deal with it anymore. I decided to make Carissa a bit of a weirdo and out of character. Well that's the chapter!**

******The Fallen order of death**

32. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

31. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

30. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

29. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

28. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

27. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

26. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

25. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

24. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

23. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

22. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

21. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

20. Viper Woods-District 4(Killed by Cynthia Green)

19. Platinum Del Cross-District 1(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

18. Clash Allenby-District 2(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Bull Surge-District 10(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)

16. Truly Hernandez-District 7(Killed by Heather (George) Chops)

15. Valerexia Val- District 3 (Self inflected)

14. Keesha Dollar-District 12 (Killed by Mutts)

13. Rana Celeste-District 7(Killed by Mutts)

12. Carissa Gorge-District 11(Killed by Mutt)

11. Robert Gee-District 11 (Killed by Mutt)


	34. Vanity

**Guys I am so sorry for the late update. School has been kicking my booty. With that being said the top 7 will be revealed in this chapter. Also being said. Tell me if you think I should do another SYOT. Also, over 2k views? You people are amazing :)  
**

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

I look at my reflection in the river. Oh my lord. I'm so not living up to my name...

In District 1 they have a naming process. Your parents don't get to name you. The district does. They put the baby in a machine that projects how it looks like when it will be older. They choose your name by how you look.

When they projected me, the Dr.'s jaw dropped. He said he had never seen such a beautiful child. Thus, the name Vanity was given to me.

I wonder if he can still see me now. See what a failure I've been in these games, seen what a mess I look like. This is too much. The stress of these games. You can act like it doesn't bother you, you can act like you're okay with whatever is thrown your way. In the end you aren't though.

Killing people isn't the thing. That's the easy part. I've trained my whole life knowing I was to slit someone's throat one day. It's surviving. I don't know how people do it. Eating things they find on the floor, skinning rabbits. I haven't eaten since when I ran away after they killed Platinum which was when...2 days ago?

Look how dirty I am...no wonder I'm not getting any sponsors. I look hideous...wait a minute.

I strip off all my clothes and jump into the lake and begin bathing. Three beautiful silver Parachutes fall along the water front. My plan works beautifully.

A note from Rachel was attached.

_Using your body as a tool to gain male sponsors? I taught you well. Good luck and keep in there Vanity._

_-R_

In one of the parachutes was food for me. In another was a first aid kit. In the last one was a bow and arrows. Gold with Diamond incrested.

Yes. The rest of this game was going to be easy.

**Aria Graceffa-District 13**

I'm really glad I saved Kate. She's a sweet girl. She knows what she is doing. Not to mention wherever she goes..sponsors tend to follow.

I'm also really surprised that I made it this far in the games. We are down to the top 10, and I made it. Aria.

The fact that I'm still alive really makes me fueled to make it home. The fact that I didn't get to say bye to my parents really bugged me. I wonder if they're proud of me.

Me and Kate make it into a clearing when the District 9 girl and her sidekick? I don't know what to call him we've seen him around a bit, come into the same clearing.

"Here comes trouble..."says Kate a little nervous.

I load my crossbow and aim it at the girl from district 9.

"Now now, that isn't a way to greet someone 13." says District 9

"Niether is calling me by my district number 9."

"My name is George."

Now I didn't pay attention to her, or anyone from that matter in the training days...but I'm pretty sure this girl is not named George.

"Uhm..."

"Heather is on...let's say a vacation?" What...

Then it hits me. This girl is insane. She smiles a twisted smile at me. One so twisted, I can't fathom how someone can produce such a smile. She walks closer. Kate immediately moves out of the way. I on the other hand am frozen in fear.

Why can't I move? She is walking right at me with a knife in her hand and I can't move.

"Aria, what are you doing?! Run!" Kate screams, but I can't move.

George is right next to me now. "Say goodnight district 13."

The last thing I see is Kate throwing a knife at both her sidekick and district 9.

The sidekick goes down. 9 slashes my throat.

**Well there you have it. Top 7. This is absolutely cray. I want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story and has participated and reviewed. Thank you guys so much. The final 7 are...**

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

**Kate Figgens-District 3**

**Cynthia Green-Distrit 4**

**Arachne Neon-District 6**

**Heather "George" Chops-District 9**

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

**There we are. Thanks for being paitent with me...I'll update soon. To my new followers...**

**How you doin' ;)? **

**Those of you how get that I'll love you forever.**

**Also. Because I'm a dolt. I added a extra non existent tribute. There are not 32 tributes, there were 31. So I am sorry that I did this...it's actually rather sad, because 30 something chapters later and I just realized...anyways. With that being said...again. Sorry. Final 7. Boom.**

**The Fallen in Order of Death.**

31. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

30. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

29. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

28. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

27. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

26. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

25. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

24. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

23. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

22. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

21. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

20. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

19. Viper Woods-District 4(Killed by Cynthia Green)

18. Platinum Del Cross-District 1(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Clash Allenby-District 2(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

16. Bull Surge-District 10(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)

15. Truly Hernandez-District 7(Killed by Heather (George) Chops)

14. Valerexia Val- District 3 (Self inflected)

13. Keesha Dollar-District 12 (Killed by Mutts)

12. Rana Celeste-District 7(Killed by Mutts)

11. Carissa Gorge-District 11(Killed by Mutt)

10. Robert Gee-District 11 (Killed by Mutt)

9. Jonathan Mockwood-District 5(Killed by Kate Figgens)

8. Aria Graceffa-District 13 (Killed by Heather "George" Chops.


	35. Final 6

**Kate Figgens-District 3**

Shit shit shit shit shit! What just happened?! They literally appeared from no where...and they...they killed her!

_Kate. You let her die. She saved your life. Saved you when she didn't have too. You just stood there and let her die._

I couldn't do anything. When that...Thing starts walking towards you it's like life stands still! I couldn't have done anything...

_Is that really true? Or were you secretly hoping she would die so you wouldn't have to kill her. No one can blame Kate, if Heather or George killed her. Aria is gone now forever. It's all your fault!_

"Threeeee? Where are youuu?" Says District 9 in a sinister sing songy voice.

"I gotta run"

I manage to pull myself together and start jogging. Dodging the tree trunks and the bushes, and all the sudden she's there. Standing in front of me.

"You know I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Kate. Think of something. Something witty that will make the capital love you so that you can get something!

"You know I never really saw what everyone saw in you. You were just a helpless little girl from District 3 with a pretty face."

Keep her talking Kate. Keep her talking and you'll be okay.

"And look where I am now? Look where I got last year. For a poor helpless girl from District 3, I'm sure able to handle myself well."

"You survive on luck."

"I survive because I know what I need to do to get where I need to be."

A silver parachute is flying towards me and I take it in my hands.

"Go ahead. We can make this a show down." says District 9

I open up the top of the parachute. I had exactly what I was hoping for.

In the package was a box labled "Poison Darts", also in the box was a blow gun. Attached was a note from Electrolyte.

_Kate,_

_Show this bitch what's up._

_-E_

"Well then. Let's put on a show."

She runs towards me full might swinging her sword, but I dodge. Rookie mistake. It gives me enough time to load the dart and brace myself for another attack from her.

She runs at me again. This time a little more strategically. She gets me on the ground, holding a knife to my cheek.

"Was it you who said let's put on a show? I think that's what I just might do."

She digs her knife into my cheek, spelling the word as she is writing it into my cheek. "S-L-U-T"

This bitch! I try my hardest to reach for the box, I can almost reach..There! I am able to access the poison dart in my hand. Whilst she is distracted switching out knives I quickly lunge my arm out from underneath her leg and jam the dart in the side of her neck.

"Shit." Was all she said before she died.

BOOM.

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

Why can I not catch any luck? One of my allies died very early on in the games, the other one was kidnapped, and my last and final ally flung herself off a cliff. These games do things to your head. I...This is just too much for a 14 year old. What could my ancestors have done that was so bad this happened?

A silver chute is flying from the sky. I grab it and in it is a note.

_I've been saving up my points for you! The game maker said I had enough to send this to you! I hope you continue to do well in the games! Best of luck!_

_-NintendoGamerGirl_

I look up into the sky and mouth the words thank you.

**Arachne Neon-District 6**

"Why is she leading us anyways?!" Cynthia whispers for what seems to be the 100th time.

"She's leading us because she's a fierce bitch and I respect her."

"Still though, she's...not...not pretty."

"Excuse me?!"

Marissa was facing us now. Venom is in her eyes.

"Do you really think it's smart to piss me off this late in the games?"

"I'm not saying you're not cute. Just not...the cutest. Maybe we would get sponsors if you showed a little extra.." she indicates to her breast.

"Bitch! The reason we don't have sponsors is because we, were stupid enough to follow your dumbass plan! We split the alliance to early and the crowd didn't like that."

"You cannot blame me for your unfortunate genetic code!"

"That's it!" her eyes narrow, "I've had enough of you, and your entitled attitude. With that being said. DIE BITCH!"

She lunges herself at Cynthia, she screams and tries to run. Marissa is to quick though and plunges her to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" she grabs her head in her hands and starts slamming it on the rocky surface whilst saying. "THIS. IS. THE. FUCKING. HUNGER. GAMES."

Each word brings on a new blow to Cynthia's pretty little face.

"For the record." says Marissa getting off of her. "I'm not ugly. I'm fucking fabulous."

Cynthia gets up, stands just staring at us, turns around and runs away.

"Do you have something you want to say?"

"Lead the way Marissa" I say instantly.

**Let it be known I had every inclination of killing Cynthia today. I just...couldn't, not yet at least. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know we lost a fan fave. I'm sorry. Heather was supposed to be a blood bath though. I saw a positive response about her so I kept her around, I just ran out of ideas...anyways with that being said. Here are the placings.**

**The Fallen in Order of Death.**

31. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

30. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

29. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

28. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

27. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

26. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

25. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

24. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

23. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

22. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

21. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

20. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

19. Viper Woods-District 4(Killed by Cynthia Green)

18. Platinum Del Cross-District 1(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Clash Allenby-District 2(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

16. Bull Surge-District 10(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)

15. Truly Hernandez-District 7(Killed by Heather (George) Chops)

14. Valerexia Val- District 3 (Self inflected)

13. Keesha Dollar-District 12 (Killed by Mutts)

12. Rana Celeste-District 7(Killed by Mutts)

11. Carissa Gorge-District 11(Killed by Mutt)

10. Robert Gee-District 11 (Killed by Mutt)

9. Jonathan Mockwood-District 5(Killed by Kate Figgens)

8. Aria Graceffa-District 13 (Killed by Heather "George" Chops)

7. Heather "George" Chops-District 9 (Killed by Kate Figgens)


	36. The Top 4

**Vanity Cartwright-District 1**

I indulge in the lunch I got from my latest sponsor. All it took was a little skin, then boom. Here I was with food. The people make it so easy to manipulate them. Especially the male population of the capital. At this rate, I'll be able to strip my way home in no time. Who was left? Me, Marissa, Cynthia, Kate I think, and Arachne and district 10? Someone from the career alliance is bound to win.

That someone will be me. Whether the Game Makers are planning it or not. Which at this rate, he probably already has my Victory train ready.

I hear a rustle in the bushes. Crap. So much for just skating through. I grab my bow and arrow and prepare to go at my potential attacker. In walks Cynthia.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

I'm not a idiot. I know that she was the reason the alliance broke early. Marissa was to smart to do anything to early, and Arachne follows Marissa like she is a lapdog. That leaves Cynthia, the stupid air-head from District 4.

"I got kicked out." Likeley story I load my bow and arrows.

"Woah let's not get to hasty."

"This whole contest is "Hasty", have anything you want to say before you die?"

"Yeah actually...sorry..." She hurls a knife at me. I side step last minute and in return get a steel blade in my arm.

"BITCH!" I shoot my first arrow into her shoulder. She picked the wrong person to mess with.

She hurls a knife at my hand and I drop the bow, but before I did I shot off her belt of knives. I launch myself at her and begin to attack. Punch after punch, kick after kick. The finally I find the knife belt and shove it in her stomache.

I see a smile on her face.

"What's so funny bitch?!"

All of the sudden I feel a sharp blade pierce my back. I look down and see the blood drip down my stomach.

"What's funny? People that betray the careers don't tend to live long."

I look up to see Marissa and Arachne staring at me, as the last thing I see before everything turns red.

BOOM

BOOM

**Alright guys! So our top four is Blakeley, Marissa, Arachne, and Kate!**

**The Fallen in Order of Death.**

31. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

30. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

29. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

28. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

27. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

26. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

25. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

24. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

23. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

22. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

21. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

20. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

19. Viper Woods-District 4(Killed by Cynthia Green)

18. Platinum Del Cross-District 1(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Clash Allenby-District 2(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

16. Bull Surge-District 10(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)

15. Truly Hernandez-District 7(Killed by Heather (George) Chops)

14. Valerexia Val- District 3 (Self inflected)

13. Keesha Dollar-District 12 (Killed by Mutts)

12. Rana Celeste-District 7(Killed by Mutts)

11. Carissa Gorge-District 11(Killed by Mutt)

10. Robert Gee-District 11 (Killed by Mutt)

9. Jonathan Mockwood-District 5(Killed by Kate Figgens)

8. Aria Graceffa-District 13 (Killed by Heather "George" Chops)

7. Heather "George" Chops-District 9 (Killed by Kate Figgens)

6. Cynthia Green-District 4 (Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

5. Vanity Cartwright-District 1 (Unstated but killed by Arachne Neon)


	37. The Final 2

**Hey guys! So just a reminder of who all is in the top 4**

**Marissa Vixon of District 2**

**Kate Figgens of District 3**

**Arachne Neon of District 6**

**Blakeley Allistar of District 10**

**Alecto Snow-President**

This year has been fantastic! So many dramatic deaths, the kids this year were such a good batch! I need to make these last couple of days big. We are in the top 4 after all.

"Madame..." says Rachel, the most recent winner of the games.

"I think I have a idea.." She walks over to me and whispers her plan.

"Oh my dear. That is so...brilliant."

**Blakeley Allistar-District 10**

Today feels off. I feel like today is going to be one of those where something or nothing happens. Hoping for nothing I pack up my camp and continue walking. The game makers haven't been really involved this year...we must be a dramatic bunch.

I continue walking and all of the sudden my feet begin to get wet. I shrug it off and keep walking...then it hits me. I'm in the desert part of the arena. What in tarnation is going on. As if on cue, I look to my right and out of no where a huge wave is coming right at me.

"Oh HELL no!" I run as fast as my little legs can carry me. If this was them trying to kill me they would have already had me. They must be leading us to something. I continue running. Knowing if I slow down the water will swallow me alive.

Have you ever heard that phrase run as if your life depended on it? You have no idea what it means until you're actually doing it.

The water finally stops and I make it to the cornucopia, the other 3 are already there too.

"**Now ladies."** it's the voice of Rachel Callowgwey last years Victor. "**Due to my ingenious idea, we are deciding who makes it into the top 2 today. We will select two at a time and those two will square off in a battle to the death. Followed by the other pair. The people we have selected are as followed."**

She lets us sit there in total silence for awhile. What is wrong with this girl, even when she's not the one fighting she needs to be the center of everything.

"**Arachne VS Blakeley."**

Well this sucks. I turn to Arachne and she is smiling ear to ear. She couldn't have had a easier target in her head.

"**Let the battle begin!**"

She runs at me. Full force. I dodge and swing my arm into her back. She falls over and I jump on top of her.

Her eyes are cold and angry. "Big mistake 10."

She throws me off of her as if I was nothing and begins to jump on me. She slams my head up and down. Up and down. Then I'm seeing red. Seeing red everywhere. It takes me a minute to realize that is my own blood.

"Good night District 10." She smiles as she slams her knife into my heart.

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

"**Congratulations! Arachne Neon of District 6. You are in the final two of the 224 Annual Hunger Games. The next pairing will be...**

**Marissa Vixon VS Kate Figgens. Let the battle begin!"**

A set of bars quickly forms around Arachne as me and Kate start to fight. She has her blow darts out in seconds.

I'm not a fool. I know how easy it is to die from those things. One mess up and I'm gone. She fires 3 back to back to back, and I barely manage to dodge them. As this is going on I realize that this isn't a game, or a competition anymore. This is 4...well 3 desperate girls fighting for their life trying to get home.

I pull out a sword. "Kate," she stops.

"...Yes"

"Whatever happens. I want you to know that you are going to be a worthy fight." I didn't realize how out of character that was until it spilled out of my mouth.

"Even though I'm going to have to slit your throat." I add at the end just so I don't look to foolish.

She nods, and the actual fight begins. She begind shooting out the darts one by one. I decide to let her continue to do so until she runs out. She shoots in a pattern and it isn't that hard to find out.

As soon as she runs out she throws down the dart gun and grabs a knife out of her belt.

"This is it."

Oh, Kate. You have no idea. She runs at me knife in hand. Sword in mine. It kind of reminded me of a story I used to read as a child. Peter Pan. The boy would fight with a knife and the evil Pirate would fight with a sword, yet somehow the boy would always win.

She swings her knife at me, and I disarm her in a couple of blows

"You wanna know a funny thing about Fairy Tales Kate? They only happen in stories."

My sword enters her chest and pierces her heart. She falls to her knees and smiles at me.

"Good...job." she manages to mutter as she fell to the ground.

"**Great job ladies. Now for the Fun part.**"

A set of bars identical to Arachne's forms around me. We see the Arena transform into a weaponry.

"**You each get one. Choose wisely."**

Arachne chooses a cross bow. I choose a knife set.

"**Now for the finale.**"

The Arena transforms again. This time it turns into a single strip of land. No trees. No where to hide. All in the open.

"**Let the Finale begin!"**

**Ugh. Killing those two were hard. I had to be realistic though. Arachne is a twisted little girl, and Marissa is...well. Marissa. There you have it. Your final two. Tell me what you think!**

**The Fallen in Order of Death.**

31. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

30. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

29. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

28. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

27. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

26. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

25. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

24. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

23. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

22. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

21. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

20. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

19. Viper Woods-District 4(Killed by Cynthia Green)

18. Platinum Del Cross-District 1(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Clash Allenby-District 2(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

16. Bull Surge-District 10(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)

15. Truly Hernandez-District 7(Killed by Heather (George) Chops)

14. Valerexia Val- District 3 (Self inflected)

13. Keesha Dollar-District 12 (Killed by Mutts)

12. Rana Celeste-District 7(Killed by Mutts)

11. Carissa Gorge-District 11(Killed by Mutt)

10. Robert Gee-District 11 (Killed by Mutt)

9. Jonathan Mockwood-District 5(Killed by Kate Figgens)

8. Aria Graceffa-District 13 (Killed by Heather "George" Chops)

7. Heather "George" Chops-District 9 (Killed by Kate Figgens)

6. Cynthia Green-District 4 (Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

5. Vanity Cartwright-District 1 (Unstated but killed by Arachne Neon)

4. Blakeley Allistar-District 10 (Killed by Arachne Neon)

3. Kate Figgens-District 3 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)


	38. The Victor

**Oh my gosh. Guys this has been so long in the making. Typing this chapter into google drives right now is kind of...eh? I don't know. The last SYOT I didn't really get into...this one I absolutely loved each and every character. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Alecto Snow POV-President of Panem**

This is it. The showdown. The ultimate fighting of two very strong tributes til only one is left. The most dramatic end that Panem has ever seen is about to unfold. Now it's time to play my part.

"Hello girls. President Snow here. I bet you wonder why you're still in bars after we announced it's starting. Well first let me start off with a question. Is anyone ever truly alone?"

Three solid black figures on each side of the tributes appear.

"Name 3 tributes."

Arachne is the first to speak up.

"Viper, Platinum, and Blakeley."

The three black figures turn into those three tributes.

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

Something isn't right. Why would we be bring them back unless they are going to use them in some way to fight. Oh my gosh. Then it hits me. We are going to have to fight them. It makes sense. We are going to be the most "Dramatic Season Yet" how dramatic would it be having us face dead people that can kill us?

I think for a second. Who were the weakest tributes that have played this time in the games. Better yet..who were the first three to die?

"I want the district 13 boy. The district 8 girl, and the District 6 male."

The three appear behind me. Totally confused. Which is what I was going for.

**Alecto Snow POV-President of Panem**

That district 2 girl is clever. Very clever indeed.

"Let the battle Begin!"

We programmed the walking dead not to attack lethally right away. Just something that will let the tributes know that they are indeed fighting them and not each other. The Walks are what we call them.

On the Arachne side the Platinum Walk grabs her by her pony tail and sends her to the floor.

**Arachne Neon-District 6**

"OWWW!" What the hell is this thing doing! I look up at the Platinum like thing in total confusion. Then I see it. That look in his eyes. That's the same look...that...that I get when I'm about to kill someone.

"Oh no you don't!" I cock my cross bow and shoot him square in the eye. The others retreat and get some distance between them. Silly Mutts. There's no where to hide. I cock my crossbow again.

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

"So. Who's dying first?" I ask with a sadistic smile on my face.

The district 8 girl raises her hand. Not in defeat though. Bitch has a gun.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT "

I'm sprinting over to Arachne in a zig-zag formation. Who knows? Maybe she'll have crappy aim.

**Alecto Snow-President of Panem**

Foolish girl. Did she really expect the modified versions of these tributes to not be intense? Marissa is in trouble. Arachne isn't doing much better.

**Arachne Neon-District 6**

"Marissa what the hell are you doing over here?!"

Instead of answering she runs behind my attackers.

I turn around and see probably the worst thing ever. 3 mutts with guns. "Oh the hell."

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

That's right keep coming over here. They fire the first shot. It lands in the fake Viper's head.

Hey! No fair! You can't kill the other persons killers! I take out a knife and chuck it as far as I can, with success. It hits District 6 right in the heart.

The fake Blakeley turns around in that moment.

"Y'all. That wasn't very nice." and she punches me straight in the face.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." then I notice something. On the back of each of the fake tributes necks are little switches. On the top it's a picture of me. On the bottom it's a picture of Arachne. We are able to control who these guys come after!

"Oh this is just to good." I say as I flip the switch and hand my knifes to the fake Blakeley.

**Arachne Neon-District 6**

I stand on the edge on the strip of land trying to catch my breath. My fake tribute started attacking Marissa, so I took a minute to breathe.

Wait a minute. What is she doing? Marissa is walking behind every single tribute and touching something on their neck.

Every. Single. One. Of. Them. is now facing me. What the actual hell.

PEW!

**Marissa Vixon-District 2**

I watch as each of my fake tributes take aim. One by one, they let out a gun shot.

PEW!  
PEW!  
PEW!

Each gun shot hits directly at Arachne. One in her arm two in her legs. She stumbles to the ground, and falls down. The fake Blakeley throws a knife at her. You hear a sick squish as the knife makes contact with her chest.

She looks at me. Gives me a nod of approval...then...

BOOM!

"People of Panem! I introduce you to the 224th Annual Hunger Games Victor, MARISSA VIXON OF DISTRICT 2!"

**Epilouge-My point of view.**

Marissa went on through the Victory tour with grace and class. Well. As much class as you can have when you're Marissa Vixon.

Each District presents her with a new gift. In which she responds, "Sorry I probably killed your district tribute. It's okay though. I'm Marissa Fucking Vixon."

Each District dreaded her more and more.

First thing she did when she got back to District 2 was go to the training center where the coaches had a party for her.

"We knew you could do it!"

Yes she thought. She knew. She was Marissa Fucking Vixon. Fabulous at it's finest.

What people didn't know is every night Marissa goes home and looks at a picture of Clash. Her twin brother in that went into the games with her. She prays that God has mercy on him, and that one day they will be reunited. He did make the ultimate sacrafice after all.

Each night before she goes to bed, she writes what is soon to be a memoir of her life in the Hunger Games.

It is titled. "Life and times of a Hunger Games Victor. #FabulousEdition"

**Well guys it's over. Marissa was set to win from the begining. She was someone that had something to prove, and she was probably the most detailed submit that I got. I really loved writing for her. I loved writing for Arachne too. I just think Marissa winning made much more sense. Let me know what you think of the Finale.**

**I'd like to take a second to say that I am writing the 225 Hunger Games! Yes it's a quell so it'll be extra fun to write! I hope all of you enjoy reading it as I have coming up with ideas for it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I just have a couple of questions...**

**1. Who was your favorite tribute and why?**

** is something you wish I would have elaborated more on.**

**3. Was the idea of a mutt Finale a good or bad one?**

**4. Who did you ship throughout the story?**

**5. Favorite Couple? (Cynthia/Platinum, Vanity/Platinum,Carissa/Robert)**

**And finally. For the last time. **

31. Sandy Forum-District 13 (Ran off platform early.)

30. Victoria Caste-District 8 (Killed by Cynthia Green)

29. Angel Cruise-District 6 (Killed by Keegan Block)

28. Keegan Block-District 8(Killed by Keesha Dollar)

27. Rush Leaves-District 12(Killed by Arachne Neon)

26. Vircepia Xanwood-District 5(Killed by Annaleigh Simpliston)

25. Oak Mills-District 7(Didn't state, but killed by Vanity Cartwright)

24. Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11 Returning(Killed by Marissa Vixon)

23. Micheal Luege-District 9 (Killed by Viper Woods)

22. Burkley Devens-District 10 (Killed by Gus Hicks)

21. Christa Marchan-District 2 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

20. Gus Hicks-District 3 (Killed by Aria Graceffa)

19. Viper Woods-District 4(Killed by Cynthia Green)

18. Platinum Del Cross-District 1(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

17. Clash Allenby-District 2(Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

16. Bull Surge-District 10(Killed by Blakeley Allistar)

15. Truly Hernandez-District 7(Killed by Heather (George) Chops)

14. Valerexia Val- District 3 (Self inflected)

13. Keesha Dollar-District 12 (Killed by Mutts)

12. Rana Celeste-District 7(Killed by Mutts)

11. Carissa Gorge-District 11(Killed by Mutt)

10. Robert Gee-District 11 (Killed by Mutt)

9. Jonathan Mockwood-District 5(Killed by Kate Figgens)

8. Aria Graceffa-District 13 (Killed by Heather "George" Chops)

7. Heather "George" Chops-District 9 (Killed by Kate Figgens)

6. Cynthia Green-District 4 (Killed by Vanity Cartwright)

5. Vanity Cartwright-District 1 (Unstated but killed by Arachne Neon)

4. Blakeley Allistar-District 10 (Killed by Arachne Neon)

3. Kate Figgens-District 3 (Killed by Marissa Vixon)

2. Arachne Neon-District 2(Killed Indirectly by Marissa Vixon)

Victor: Marissa Vixon.


End file.
